Forever With You
by Oniegiri
Summary: Who knew that the truth of Soren's origins would send all of Tellius into chaos? IkexSoren Rated M for sexual content. BEWARE of crack slashing and Micaiah bashing. Not technically complete, but for now, this is all there is.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Ike and Soren are in love, but can they stay together even though everything is trying to tear them apart?

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem © Respective Owners

**Notes: **This is the never-before-seen Forever With You prologue. It highlights certain events leading up to the beginning of the story, including how they came to be together. Also, this story was COWRITTEN WITH INVADERAQUA.

XxXxX

"Ike!" Greil's voice was loud in the small market area where he stood with his infant daughter Mist in his arms. His other child, a spirited young boy named Ike, was holding a play wooden sword in one hand and a sloppily prepared sandwich in the other. He had taken off down the road when his father called to him. He skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Yes, Father?"

"You meet me at the edge of town in thirty minutes, you hear?" Greil immediately quieted when his tone made Mist whimper. Ike rolled his eyes and nodded, then turned back and took off running.

The young bluenette boy slowed to a walk when he reached the dirt path leading out to the nearby forestry. He dragged his stick in the dirt behind him, munching idly on his sandwich. Businesses and crowds had morphed into trees and grass as he left the market place.

"Hmm... mmm..." He found himself humming the lullaby that he heard all of the time from his mother, Elena. He stopped when something ahead, underneath the shade of a tall tree, caught his eye.

As he got closer, he saw that it was a small boy, laying under the tree and breathing heavily as though he were about to die. Ike's heart twisted at the sight, because the child was his exact age, but far too skinny to be healthy. The boy wore tattered, dirty rags and his ebony hair was long overgrown and shaggy.

Ike approached the boy, but flinched back when he opened his wide, blood red eyes. The child's gaze fell on Ike and he made a shriek like a frightened animal and quickly hid behind the tree.

The young bluenette just stood in shock, dropping his stick to the ground. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said kindly, trying not to scare him further. "I'm nice, c'mere! We can play together! Do you like swords?" he questioned, trying to peek at his new companion. All he heard was a hiss from the other side of the tree, followed by a loud gurgle from the poor boy's stomach.

"Have you not eaten today?" Ike asked. He smiled, suddenly remembering his sandwich. "Here! Have my lunch. Sorry I already nibbled on it a bit. My mom made it and it's really good!"

The boy held onto the tree, only half of his face visible as he stared at Ike cautiously. When he realized that the bluenette was going to continue to offer the food, he inched out, slowly raising his hand for the sandwich. Within a second, the boy had snatched the food and recoiled back behind the tree, immediately starting to rip into the defenseless sandwich. Ike stepped forward, but the boy was so preoccupied that he didn't notice.

"What's your name? Hm?" Ike knelt beside him, glad that he wasn't as scared anymore. "My name is Ike. Can you say it? EYE-KUH."

The raven haired boy only grunted as he swallowed the last remnants of Ike's lunch.

The bluenette felt bad that the boy obviously hadn't eaten in some time. "Um, where are your parents?" he asked, but again received no answer from his new companion. "Well, I don't want you to be hungry... Hey! Follow me! There's lots of food at my house, and you can sleep in my room! Maybe dad will even trade Mist for you, because she's so loud all the time-"

The boy shook his head fervently, moaning a quiet protest, before ducking back to his hiding spot behind the tree.

Ike hesitated. "You won't come with me?"

Again, the boy shook his head, expecting the bluenette to shrug and walk away.

"Well, how about I come back here tomorrow, with some more food? Maybe then you'll feel good about playing swords. You're really fast, so I think you'll be good at it."

The boy hesitated, but after a moment, gave a small nod.

Ike's eyes brightened. "Good! I'll see you here tomorrow! Don't forget, okay? I'm sure we'll be great friends!" With that, he stood back, waved a small wave and rushed home. He prepared himself to be scolded for being late.

The raven haired youth watched the bluenette run, feeling better for the first time in weeks. Not just because he wasn't crippled with hunger, but because for the first time in his life, he had something to look forward to. He turned his focus to the tree and his small, pale fingers tightened on the rough bark.

"EYE-KUH!" he forced out quietly. He repeated it several times and with a feeling of triumph, realized it was the first word he had ever spoken.

The next morning, Ike took advantage of the fact that his father and mother were leaving home for the day. He grabbed three clumsily made sandwiches and headed off for the forest, desperately hoping that he would find that boy again.

But as he left the house and passed through the marketplace, he saw a large group of men gathered in the middle of the market street. They were shouting, and with a start Ike noticed that his parents were in the middle of the scuffle. He stared, shocked as he watched his mother pass Mist to the open arms of an elderly woman nearby. Suddenly, two of the men advanced on Elena and reached for her necklace.

He watched with wide eyes as his father grabbed the medallion from around her neck…

XxXxX

"Ike!" Greil called, pounding on the back door of the fort where his son lay sleeping on the other side. "It's three notches after dawn! Time to get up and start the day!"

Ike moaned and rolled out of bed, still sore from his last training encounter with his father. "I'll meet you on the training field, Father." he replied sleepily. In the space of five minutes, he got dressed and found his practice swords, which were just thin wooden sticks.

He ran up the path to meet his father, who was talking with Lady Titania, a beautiful red headed lady who served with Greil's mercenaries. When Greil saw Ike approaching, he turned to him.

"Ike, stay here and practice your left swing. I'm going to go take care of a few things." The man laid a tan hand on the boy's head and Titania smiled at him sweetly. She grabbed the reigns of her brown horse that stood behind her and the two adults walked away. Ike pouted for a moment, thinking briefly that he had gotten out of bed for nothing. He kicked at the dirt and sighed.

He did as Greil instructed and practiced his left swing for about five minutes before a soft rustling caught the youth's attention. He whirled around to the source near the forest. He watched with his stick at the ready as an ebony-haired boy stepped out of the shadows, dressed in the robes of a novice mage. Although the feature that captured Ike's full attention was the bloody red color of the boy's eyes.

Strangely, he wasn't frightened. Quite the opposite, like he had met this stranger before. He lowered his stick and stared, unsure of what to say.

"Ike," the boy greeted, almost fondly, as if he had waited years to say the word.

"Yeah?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" A stunned expression came over the boy's face briefly before he cleared his thoughts. It took him only moments to respond. "I heard about you in town and... I was wondering if your trade would allow for an apprentice."

Ike laughed a little, pointing the stick at youth. "You look kind of small to be a mercenary."

The young boy narrowed his gaze. "Speak for yourself," he said curtly, crossing his arms. Ike beamed, leaning on his tip toes to seem taller.

"If you want a job or somethin', I can talk to my dad." he said, turning to leave in the direction that Greil and Titania took, but he turned back to motion for the boy to follow him. "Come on. Um, what's your name?"

The boy suddenly looked saddened. "…Do you... not remember me?" He asked. Ike tilted his head. _He doesn't remember. Of course he wouldn't_. "We met..." the boy bit his lip and decided that lying would be easier than outright rejection, "... the other day... in town. You walked right past me."

"Oh, heh, sorry. I must've been in a hurry, so I guess I wasn't paying attention." The boy nodded slowly.

"… My name is Soren."

Ike smiled, liking the sound of his name. "Soren… Come meet my dad. I'm sure we could always use some extra help around here. He was complaining about it the other day," the bluenette explained, leading his new friend up the hill. He chatted idly and motioned to different things with his hands. Soren followed silently, swallowing his every feeling as he followed Ike up the path. He stared at the bluenette's back, not listening as the boy explained random points about the quirks of being one of the Greil Mercenaries.

"At least that's what Lady Titania tells me..." Ike drawled. Soren smiled the smallest smile.

All he wanted was to be close to Ike. That was all that mattered, because Ike had been the only one to act as if he existed, back at that fateful day. And he would do whatever it took to be by his side. Even if that meant keeping the truth from him.

The two had reentered the fort, which irked Greil. "Boy! I told you to work on your left swing," he growled. "I'm sure you didn't master it in five minutes."

"Nope, you're right. I met someone who wants to join the Mercenaries," the bluenette replied, stepping to the side. Soren came into view and Greil tilted his head back to get a look at him.

"You sure you wanna be a mercenary, little girl?" he said, chuckling a little. Ike couldn't hold back his own giggling.

"I am not a little girl." Soren stated clearly. Greil's eyes widened and he roared with laughter.

"Is that so? Well then, if you're serious, I'd be happy to give you a shot." He stood up and approached the boy, holding out his hand. Soren's hand was lost in the fold of Greil's giant fingers and he smiled up at the face of the commander.

And throughout all the years that Soren served as a mercenary, he astounded everyone who encountered him. He grew on Greil rather quickly, and his tactical genius proved a good balance for Titania's optimistic outlook. The commander could now make decisions easily after weighing the scales. However, the mage remained especially close to Ike. He hovered around him for reasons that Ike dismissed as similarities in age.

And before he knew it, Soren found himself in need of improving himself and his skills as a mage, something that required him to leave the mercenaries for however long it would take. Months, he had estimated. His goodbyes to the mercenaries had been quick and he had preferred not to say much to Ike at the time.

But today was the day of the young mage's return.

"Ike!" Mist sang, her high pitched voice reaching the bluenette's ears as he sat at a table in the fort, studying a map of the local area. He looked up to see his sister coming in, followed by none other than Soren. He caught himself staring for a moment; the sage had gotten at least an inch taller and his face had matured nicely.

"Long time, no see, Ike." he said with a small smile. Mist allowed herself to study Ike's expression of surprise before giggling and scampering away. Ike stood slowly.

"Wow, Soren. It's been a… a while." He swallowed and approached the mage, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Soren patted his back.

"I hear Greil let you be a mercenary. Finally." He mumbled, pulling his face away so that it wasn't smushed into Ike's shoulder. Ike laughed.

"I know, right?" He pulled back and leaned against the table he had been sitting at. "So... why did you leave again?" the bluenette questioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was my first opportunity to study at the library of Melior, so I took it... That and Greil felt that I was too much of a distraction to you," the crimson eyed tactician replied. Ike chuckled and shook his head at his father's logic.

"Someone to talk to can be a bit of a distraction, but everyone else has someone... I need someone, too." He motioned for Soren to sit beside him at the table.

Soren did so. He found himself to be in a better mood now that he was near Ike again. "I also have news..." Ike looked at the mage questioningly. Soren didn't return the gaze as he delivered his message. "Daein has invaded Crimea."

XxXxX

It was their first night in Gallia and Soren wasn't pleased. He had woken up in the dead of night with a bad feeling. Usually, peeking in on Ike gave him some comfort, but when he went to check the bluenette's room, he found the bed empty. When he didn't find any trace of Ike on the castle grounds, he decided to take the matter to Greil, but to no avail. His bed was also empty.

Where could they have gone?

He looked out into the night and was disturbed when it started to rain. He sighed heavily, hoping they would come back soon. Soren's thoughts were interrupted as a sudden, angry roar shattered through the pitter patter of rain. Soren jumped, hands gripping the windowsill instinctively. He stared with wide eyes out into the storm.

_IKE!_

The mage wandered outside and let the rain fall over him. He stood frozen as Titania and Oscar sped past him. Still, he stood there and watched. Everyone eventually came outside and he was the last to make it off the castle grounds.

"What..." his voice was overpowered by the sound of the rain. He saw the mercenaries gathering at the front of their Gallian fort, all of them huddled together. He thought he could hear crying and his pace quickened.

His chest constricted when he saw Greil's body and the blood that mixed with rainwater on the ground. He could hear Mist squalling and Titania spouting nonsense, but what caught his attention was the sight of Ike's face, contorted in anguish. Soren's heart went out to him, but he went unnoticed.

"Oh, Ike…"

Ultimately, it was Oscar and Boyd who began digging their commander's grave. Both Mist and Ike retreated to the castle and went their separate ways, each sibling grieving in their own way.

Soren retreated to his own room as well and he stayed up late. He attempted to pass the time rereading the same pages of his tome over and over but not grasping a word of it. He was too concerned for Ike and how the bluenette must be taking the loss of his father.

The creak of the old door was the only thing that pulled the tactician from his thoughts. He was shocked to see a distraught Ike shuffle into his room. The spell caster set his tome aside as the mercenary strode over to the bed and fell to his knees. His face fell into the youth's side where the swordsman began to cry. "Soren," he sobbed. "He's gone. He's gone, and I couldn't save him!"

Soren stared down at his friend, eyes cloudy with unshed tears and fingers weaving absentmindedly through the blue hair. Seeing Ike this way was heartbreaking.

"Ike... stop speaking that way." He said, trying to sound stern. Ike's blue eyes looked up to meet his own, and his cheeks were splotchy and red. Soren's hands moved to brush away tears and rub the redness away. "You're not alone. I'm here and I always will be."

Ike moved so that his arms were around the mage's waist and his face was buried in his stomach. He didn't cry as hard as before. Soren held him and whispered over and over that everything was okay. That he would never leave his side. Ike took Soren's words to heart, and in the weeks following Greil's death, the two became nearly inseparable. Soren knew that his feelings for Ike were growing and he often got a vibe from the bluenette that he was cared for in return.

XxXxX

Soren couldn't believe his eyes. Ike's army had been fighting long and hard, and now Ashnard's royal forces were devastated. Some of them were even fleeing. Few knights remained to stand at the side of the Mad King himself.

_We're winning?_

Soren watched as the ultimate battle unfolded before his eyes. Ike against Ashnard. He wanted to help, but he knew that it would be more than unreasonable to interfere. His attention was thankfully ripped away from the bluenette when three soldiers took notice of him and proceeded to attack.

The sage drew his tome quickly and readied himself. He tried not to listen to the cries of battle as he closed his eyes to chant.

From across the battlefield, Ike drew Ragnell out of the chest of Ashnard, who fell to the ground with a heavy thud. His breathing was ragged and he felt like collapsing, but now was no time for rest. He swallowed thickly and turned his head to the side, where he knew Soren had been fighting. He gasped when he saw Soren lying motionless on the ground.

Titania had knelt down to attend to the sage, who was bleeding heavily from the multiple stab wounds he had suffered to his chest and abdomen. Soren was fighting to even breathe. The lady knight was frozen; she had no vulneraries and she was afraid that trying to move the spell caster would only hurt him further.

Ike limped to where Soren lay. "Soren…!" he forced out weakly, dropping to his knees and leaving Ragnell on the ground beside them.

"I'm going to find Rhys. Try to keep him alert!" Titania instructed before rushing away.

The bluenette ripped off his cape and tied it around the sage in an attempt to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it. "It's okay, Soren. Stay with me. We won, this goddessdamned war's over. You're going to be okay," he whispered, looking into the youth's hazy eyes.

The branded grabbed his friend's hand as roughly as his weakened state would allow. "I-Ike," he called, his voice forced and his energy fading. "I have to tell you-"

"Tell me later. Just focus, okay?" Ike brushed ebony strands out of the youth's face, but Soren didn't give up.

He shook his head weakly, expression determined. "No... too important-"

"Soren, please-"

"Listen!" The distress in Soren's voice couldn't be ignored. Ike listened to his friend intently. "I-Ike, you... You're my life, my," he choked, "Everything... Without you, I would be dead. I would have died so long ago... you care about me and... I-I love you, Ike... With ev-ry b-bit of my h-heart... I love you."

Ike stared into the fading light of Soren's eyes, his heart pounding. His mouth hung open in shock.

_Soren loves me?_

The sage coughed and brought Ike back to reality. "I'm sorry, I know it's... w-wrong. A man in... love with..." Soren's voice was getting quieter and quieter. Ike's eyes filled with tears.

"Soren, it isn't wrong!" he said quickly and louder than he meant to. "I-!" Ike's words were cut short when Soren's eyes flitted closed. "No! No...!"

"Is he breathing?" Rhys' voice and quick footfalls reached him and the bluenette looked up desperately.

_Please save him!_

__

XxXxX

When Soren's eyes opened, they looked directly into the canopy of a large four poster bed. He felt a dull pain pulsing in his abdomen, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. He tried to wiggle his fingers to see if he could move; his head turned to the side when he felt his left hand was immobilized.

He saw his hand sitting in between both of Ike's and the bluenette's head was resting next to him. He was snoring softly. Soren took a moment to study the bluenette's face.

"Ike?" he called, though his voice was no louder than a whisper.

The commander's breathing hitched and the snoring ceased. He stirred and looked up at the spell caster, blinking his slumber away. His face brightened considerably. "Hey!" he greeted, groggy, but smiling. "You're finally up!"

"How long have I been out?" the youth asked. Ike straightened up and stretched slightly, his back popping. He let out a tired sigh.

"I don't know, a few hours maybe?" Ike's hands still clasped Soren's.

"Oh..." the sage nodded and looked away, his posture shamed.

Ike leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to be so kind, Ike... I know I must disgust you right now. As if being Branded weren't a sin enough..."

Ike was confused at the youth's words at first, but as realization came in for a hard hit, his gaze narrowed. "Hey," Ike said sternly, standing and taking Soren's face in his hands. The youth looked at him with wide, red eyes. "You could never disgust me. And your being Branded has never bothered me either, not once." Ike's hold became gentle and soft.

"Ike..."

"Before, you fainted without giving me a chance to reply." Ike took a seat on the bed. "When you told me you loved me," Ike had to lift Soren's chin when he looked down in shame, "I was so happy. I couldn't believe... that you actually felt the same as I do."

Soren gaped at him, surprised and at a loss. "Ike, you don't have to joke-"

"I. Am. Not. Joking." Ike said firmly, lips quirking in a lopsided smile. To prove it, he leaned down and slowly approached Soren's lips.

And this couple, whose love would rival all others and whose relationship would face many trials, shared their very first kiss.

(End Prologue)


	2. Ambush

**Ambush**

It was early morning when Soren awoke. He felt comfortably warm, so he tried not to move. He found that he was always warm in Ike's loving embrace, whose arms were wound around his waist. With a sigh, he snuggled deeper into his lover's muscles, craving the contact that only Ike could give.

Unlike the sage, the bluenette was sleeping extremely soundly. But Soren's slightest movement always caused him to instinctively tighten his arms. He was shirtless, just as Soren liked, his taut muscles looking almost golden in the early morning light coming through the fabric of the tent. He snuggled his face deeply into the sage's ebony hair.

"Mm..." his throat purred.

Soren smiled as Ike's embrace tightened. With Ike, everything was made simple. He looked at Soren and saw beyond his brand and draconic red eyes. He saw who the sage really was and loved him nonetheless. For that, Soren was eternally grateful; he would do anything for Ike. Anything at all.

Since admitting to their mutual love, the spell caster now spent his nights in comfort with Ike. Their excuse was that it saved room, though not many believed them. The mercenaries had their suspicions, but Soren didn't care whether they knew or not. He loved Ike, it was just that simple. They would have to kill him to take the bluenette away.

Ike's hand snaked up Soren's chest and his muscular fingers fixed on the sage's jaw, grip gentle. He leaned up slightly and pulled Soren's face up and around to his own, pressing their lips together. After a long, sensual kiss, the mercenary pulled away.

"Good morning," he whispered and kissed the boy's mark. He smiled as Soren turned around, switching so that they were chest to chest. He brushed a few strands of black hair from the spell caster's face. "I'm going into town today. What will you be doing?" His voice was calm and quiet, and his fingers idly stroked Soren's bare side. The mercenaries were running low on food and other supplies, so Ike would be leaving that day with Oscar and Titania, returning from town later on that night fully resupplied.

"No doubt keeping my eye on Boyd, Rolf and Mia. Without the three of you, they'll definitely cause trouble," the sage sullenly replied, although internally his heart was fluttering by the commander's presence. "Although, it's a shame to think I'll be spending the day without you... Are you certain that you won't need any help in town?" he asked, although he knew that three people were more than enough to carry back any supplies they needed. On top of that, Soren's upper-body strength was nonexistent. But he couldn't help but hope that there was some other way to be with the man he loved. The idea of Ike vanishing from sight, even for a moment, made the spell caster both anxious and irritable.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ike said with a smile.

Soren gave his lover a pleading kiss on the jaw and trailed them up from his cheek to his nose, and finally down to his lips, where he placed kiss after kiss.

Ike returned each of them, his hand reaching to angle Soren's face as needed. Before the kisses became more heated, he pulled away from the addicting contact. "I love you," he said briskly, then pecked Soren again and sat up. He proceeded to get dressed in his usual mercenary garb. Soren groaned in annoyance, but sat up anyway.

The sage dressed quickly, as was his custom, and followed his lover out of the tent. It was a joke around the camp that the spell caster was Ike's shadow, and the name didn't come without cause. He had to follow Ike; every moment spent behind him was another moment with Ike in view. Another moment that his life had meaning. "You'll be back by dinner?" he asked, the love in his voice masked with a business-like tone.

Ike responded in the same manner as Titania approached.

"We should be. If we aren't, just make sure Boyd doesn't set anything on fire," He instructed. He looked to Titania without giving Soren another glance.

"Ike," Titania said as she approached. "Oscar and I are ready. I also prepared your mount." The red head looked from Ike to Soren. "Good morning, Soren." She said with a smile. The sage nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks," Ike responded idly, turning and walking away once he was sure the lady knight was finished speaking.

"Did he have a bad night?" Titania asked in reference to Ike's seemingly bad mood. "You two do share a room..." Titania said, looking to the sage.

Soren shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I share a room with him, but I don't keep tabs on his sleeping habits. I can assure you that he snored all night long..." Soren hoped briefly that his façade was flawless. "Perhaps he's concerned about Boyd being unattended to while he's in town," the sage lied, but he knew the lady knight saw right through it.

Titania was actually brutally aware of the bond between the two, but Soren chose to spare her the details. He hated having anyone but Ike in his business.

"I will be reorganizing supplies while you're out. Ike has informed me that you will return for dinner, and I will expect as much. Any later and I will send out a search party."

"Oh, hush," Mist giggled as she walked by, holding her signature basket of apples that she picked daily. "You sound like a worried mother. The war is over, Soren. You don't have to be so high strung anymore."

The sage didn't respond. He turned on his heel and left, black robes billowing behind him. Titania looked at Mist.

"You're right, though." she agreed, and the two of them shrugged at the same time.

Ike, Titania, and Oscar all left within the hour and were in town in less than two. They took a while to let their horses refresh themselves and then took a few hours to resupply. Just as the three were regrouping at the stables and preparing to head back to the fort, shouts could suddenly be heard from the other side of town.

"What do you think that is?" Ike asked, reaching instinctively for Ragnell. Oscar reigned in his horse and Titania stopped tending to hers to listen. "It sounds like trouble…" Ike drawled in a bored tone. He clearly wasn't in the mood; he wanted to go home. He drew Ragnell and sighed. "Let's go."

But the group didn't get the chance to return home. Since it was just the three of them, the soldiers attacking the town had been too much, and the fight unfortunately didn't last long.

Ike blinked in pain and groaned from his place in the street. Titania and Oscar were gone and he didn't know if they made it out safely or not. He prayed that they did, because he was of no help to them now.

Bandits sporting Begnion colors continued to ravage the town while he bled in the street. He hadn't even registered the archer until it was too late, and after he had been struck in the back, an assassin had broken his sword arm. While trying to retrieve Ragnell with his other arm, he had been struck down, taking the blunt of an axe to the thigh and again to the chest.

He couldn't save anyone now. Not even himself.

XxXxX

Soren continued his pacing like a caged animal. He had been waiting by the front window, watching for his lover and friends to return. It was getting late and they still were nowhere to be seen. His persistent glances out the window gave him no comfort, and he could hear Shinon cracking quiet jokes about his actions to Gatrie.

"Little Miss Sage worried about her boyfriend," was all he could understand, but he ignored the comment. Ike was his focus and Shinon could be dealt with later. Once Ike was safely back at the fort.

"They should have been back by now," he growled, patience gone. He turned his attention to the group. "Any objections?"

"They could just be late!" Boyd offered, waving his hand and taking a sip from his drink that was sitting on the table.

"True, but that only happens when they have you or Gatrie slowing them down." Soren spat. Gatrie pouted sarcastically and Boyd stuck his tongue out. "No, I have a bad feeling. I want to investigate," the tactician insisted, returning his gaze hopefully to the window.

"Soren," Mist interjected, "You really are worrying over nothing. What danger could they have possibly run into? The war is over and every laguz on the continent is Ike's friend. They're fine, okay?"

But Soren just couldn't shake that ominous feeling. He gazed out the window, face crumpling in a way that he would never show the people that stared at his back.

XxXxX

Oscar's body ached. He didn't know how much longer he would last on that blasted horse, let alone how much longer the horse would last. But he was pushing the both of them, for this was urgent.

At a normal walk to trot pace, it took two hours to get to town. At a nonstop run, leaving no breaks for the horse or himself, it took Oscar a little under a half hour. As he approached the mercenaries' fort, he took a deep breath and shouted with everything he had, "PLEASE HURRY!"

Oscar's voice had been faint to those inside, but Soren's laguz heritage enabled him to hear both the lance knight's plea and fearful tone. In a heartbeat, the spell caster was out the door, meeting the emeralde as he rode into the fort. "What happened?" he demanded, voice rising with impatience and worry.

"Ambushed," Oscar replied between breaths. Soren's heart skipped at the word. Oscar slid off the horse and rested against the animal, whose legs were shaking with exhaustion. "Titania and I… were separated... I hope she's alright, but… the town is in ruins... and Ike's by himself."

"Oscar!" Rhys called, rushing over, staff in hand. "By Ashera! What happened to you?" he asked, readying the Heal staff, only to have Soren yank it from his hand.

"Use Mist's!" the sage barked over his shoulder as he ran to the stables. He took the last available horse, untacked, and tore out of the fort before the rest of the company made it out the door. He had little experience using staves, but the spell caster figured that now was as good a time as any to learn. If Ike needed him, he would do anything and everything for him. An angry wind gusted up from behind, propelling the horse and whipping Soren's hair around his face.

Rhys gaped as he and the others watched Soren's escaping form. "Oscar, what in the world...?" Rhys asked as the others joined them and crowded around Oscar. The emeralde backed away from the horse, his legs wobbly. Boyd caught him before he collapsed.

"Bandits." He went to explain again. His breathing had evened out considerably. "They attacked the town. They actually looked like Begnion soldiers, which doesn't make any sense... Aren't they helping Daein rebuild while they don't have a ruler?"

Boyd scoffed. "Those assholes are probably getting in way over their heads. Probably want to control everyone now!"

"We don't have any more horses…" Mia interrupted, stroking the exhausted animal that had brought Oscar back to them. "It would take the rest of the night to get there on foot."

Rhys sighed as he finished healing Oscar and returned Mist's staff. "We can only hope that Soren will return with Ike and Titania... Otherwise we will have to wait and see." Rhys' words lingered in the air as everyone went silent. The ominous feeling that had earlier haunted Soren came down on all of them with full force.


	3. The Trouble Begins

**The Trouble Begins**

For the first time in his life, Soren found himself wishing that he were full laguz instead of just half. A black dragon could have made the distance in less than a quarter of an hour, if not less. The horse was taking far too long for Soren's taste, and he ran the animal to near death, gripping the mane for dear life as he rode bareback. Soon enough, the smoke from the recovering town came into view.

The devastation was reminiscent of the day that Greil had gone berserk, but Soren allowed no time for strolls down memory lane. He did not see Ike among the litter of bodies, so he allowed himself to hope. Outside of a lone house on the edge of town, he noticed Titania's horse and raced towards it. Dismounting so fast that he nearly fell, he reached the door and proceeded to pound on it.

Oddly, Titania didn't look too surprised to see him. Soren didn't acknowledge the fact that she was alive and well. "Where's Ike?" he demanded.

"In the other room," Titania answered automatically. She was in borrowed clothes and her hair was tied loosely back, different from her usual braid. Soren stormed passed her, but she grabbed him by the shoulder. "Soren, the woman who lives here is taking care of him. But you aren't going to like what you see in there. They ganged up on him-"

Titania was interrupted as said young woman came out of the other room, holding a bowl filled with bloody rags. "Oh... who is this?"

"Out of my way," the branded replied rudely, not caring to introduce himself. Whether or not the woman had been helping Ike was irrelevant. All that mattered was the here and now. The young sage entered the back room that the young lady had just exited. He stopped immediately, horrified at what he saw.

Ike was bandaged more than he had ever seen and seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the bed that sat against the wall. His eyes widened sadly and he searched for his voice. "Goddess, Ike!" he exclaimed finally, readying the staff he had been carrying. He forced all of his knowledge of magic and arcane arts into the healing relic, willing with all of his life force to save the one he loved. The blue light of Rhys' staff flowed over him.

His wounds healed lightly. Not enough to move, but perhaps enough to be out of immediate danger. Soren sighed in relief, dropping the useless staff to the ground and kneeling by his lover's temporary bed. "Ike," he called softly, taking one strong hand into both of his own.

Ike didn't move. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to register that his wounds were now healed slightly. But the moment that Soren touched him, his eyes flew open.

"Ah!" he grunted in pain, suddenly aware of his injuries. He swore quietly before looking over at his upset guest. His eyes widened. How long had he been passed out? "Soren?"

The sage breathed with relief, leaning up and pressing his lips to Ike's. "I was so worried," he whispered softly, stroking the commander's cheeks. "You're my entire world, Ike. I couldn't go on without you." Soren whispered, carefully sitting on the bed to be with his lover. He cradled Ike's head in his arms and kissed him lightly on the temple.

Titania kept her distance as she observed the sage and her commander. Soren's devotion to Ike was more than obvious to anyone who paid attention and she had no doubt that they loved each other. But whether or not they had ever made love was a different story. With no suspicious trips to the river with their bed sheets and with no mysterious depletion in weapon oil, she had no reason to assume that they were.

"Someone else is here!" The other woman indicated as she pointed out the window, her eyes pleading with Titania. The red head made her way over to the window as the woman left the room and was shocked to see none other than Sothe, the young boy from their time at sea during the Mad King's War. Titania could see from a mile away that the boy had matured considerably. She glanced beside him at the silver head bobbing next to him as they closed the distance between themselves and the house.

Titania suddenly wasn't absorbed in the two lovers in the bedroom anymore. She grabbed her axe and opened the front door, her form intimidating as she waited on the steps.

"Please, we aren't your enemy!" Sothe shouted as they approached. The emeralde ran up to the door, towing his female friend close behind. Titania looked down at the two, listening for whatever excuse he had for being there. "Do you remember me?" Sothe asked her, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. You're Sothe."

"Yes," he agreed quickly, nodding his head. "We've been fleeing Begnion soldiers. They're trying to kill us." he looked around her. "Is Ike here?" He asked on a breath.

Ike almost closed his eyes to sleep in his lover's arms when he heard the noise from outside. "What's that?" he asked quietly. Soren had also heard the noise, but he urged Ike to relax.

"Well, is Ike here or not?" Sothe asked rudely, pushing past Titania when she didn't answer him. He stalked into the main room and as he looked around, his eyes fell on Soren and Ike through the open doorway.

He stood frozen, his eyes locked with Soren's crimson orbs. He studied the position that his former commander was in and the loving way that the sage was holding him.

_Ike?_

Soren's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had never particularly liked Sothe, and now he was not so sure he ever would. The dumbstruck look on the boy's face suggested that he was against Soren's actions, but what upset the sage the most was the sheer volume that the thief chose to speak in. He had disturbed Ike. His narrowed eyes became angry red slits as he fixed the boy with his most sinister glare. Had his magic depended solely on emotion, Sothe would surely be dead.

In her most motherly way, Titania welcomed Sothe's friend inside and softly questioned her, only to find that she and Sothe had been captured by Begnion soldiers while trying to return to Daein. They had done nothing wrong, so they fled to avoid prison. Sothe had brought them to the place where he was sure Ike would be, or at least near it.

"Right now, Commander Ike is... he was attacked earlier." Titania explained to the still bewildered Sothe as she nodded to the door. Sothe's fists clenched and he approached to stand in the doorway.

"Perhaps you should let him rest," he said through gritted teeth at the spell caster. Ike raised his head slightly to say something to Sothe, but winced as the action pulled at his wounds.

Soren ignored Sothe's rude suggestion and stroked Ike's hair to ease him back down to rest. "Shh, take it easy. Your body's still healing." Once Ike was settled, the sage turned his full attention to Sothe. "I'm sorry, but are you a healer? I didn't think so. Return to the living area immediately... and keep your voice down. Ike is recovering."

Sothe took a step forward, eyes blazing, but Titania grabbed his arm.

"If you two do this now while Ike is trying to rest, I will skewer you both." she whispered through gritted teeth. She pulled Sothe away and went to grab Soren, who stood slowly from his position on the bed. She dragged him out as well. She closed the door as Ike lay back down. "All right, now whatever it is you two are fighting about, forget about it. Apparently, we have a situation with Begnion," Titania nodded at the silver haired girl who had taken a seat on the couch. "And it's a lot more important than your bickering."

"Those Begnion fools have gotten in way over their heads with our country." Sothe mumbled, leaning against the far wall away from Soren.

Soren turned his attention to the female stranger. From her energy, he knew her to be a spell caster as well as a branded, which did nothing to make him like her any more. "Begnion is after you," he stated, getting a shocked glance from the girl. "The troops were tracking you and trashed the town trying to find you."

Her guilty expression answered for her.

"Why are you so special? What is it that you've done that has Begnion after you? If they hadn't been trailing you, Ike-"

"Hey!" Sothe stepped in front of her, his voice raised dangerously. "Do not even think of blaming what happened to Ike on Micaiah! It's not her fault!" Soren and Titania glanced at Micaiah as they learned her name. Soren prepared himself to argue, but Titania, having heard something that the others didn't, opened the door to Ike's room. Ike was trying to sit up, blankets falling from his shirtless and bandaged torso. Soren and Sothe both saw this and lurched forward, but Titania turned and glared at them.

"Stay. OUT!" Her voice leaked with venom and the two froze. She slammed the door.

Soren scowled. He glared at Sothe, letting the youth know that he considered him solely responsible for Ike's predicament. He turned back to Micaiah.

"You have yet to answer my question." He reminded her, more calmly than before. "Regardless of your involvement in Ike's situation, why are Begnion soldiers after you?"

Micaiah looked up at the spell caster and stood to leave. "They are after us because they don't handle rebellion very well. And you'll be glad to know that it wasn't my decision to come to Ike for help—" her tone sounded disrespectful.

"Micaiah, stop it. You don't have to explain yourself to this whelp." Sothe said quickly.

"Whelp? I am several years your elder, and you have the nerve-"

"Soren!"

Ike's voice split the air like the swipe of Ragnell and the three in the living room all turned to the doorway. Ike was leaning against the doorframe, trying to hold himself up. Titania stood beside her commander, looking intently at the group just as Ike was.

"Why do you three choose now of all times to bicker mindlessly to each other?" Ike was obviously irritated and tired. Soren swallowed and bowed his head to his commander, his obedience for the bluenette apparent in his submissive posture.

"Forgive me, Ike... I have not been thinking clearly, but…please rest!" Soren's head remained low. Sothe studied his movements, while Micaiah all but glared at the injured bluenette. "I can't bear to see you like this."

Ike's glare softened, and he let out a shaky sigh. "Whatever's going on, we'll discuss it at length in the morning. Our hostess has been kind enough to grant us an evening's stay; in that short amount of time, you will all learn to get along."

Sothe turned his gaze to the floor, as did Micaiah, who nodded solemnly. Titania gently took Ike's arm and turned him back to his bed.

Soren let out a shaky sigh and straightened himself. He turned from the others in the room. He decided that he could swallow his hatred for Sothe for one evening. If it meant that much to Ike, he would do it without question. His primary concern now was how he would sleep without the comfort of his lover's embrace.


	4. Leaving Crimea Again

**Leaving Crimea Again**

"Ike!" Mist's shrill voice echoed as she ran outside, shouting for her brother as he approached. Ike was mounted on Titania's white horse, right arm in a sling. The aforementioned deputy commander was leading the horse along, slowly, while Soren was perched onthe black mare he had stolen the night before. Sothe and Micaiah were walking on the other side of Ike's horse, the silver haired girl making sure she was as far away from Ike as she could get.

"Goddess! What am I going to do with you?" Mist said, skipping alongside the horse and looking up at her brother. Ike grinned a little triumphantly and patted his chest with his good hand.

"I'm still alive, so you don't need to worry." He replied. Soren rolled his eyes and pulled his horse from the group before dismounting.

"Yeah, alive. Barely." He whispered, avoiding eye contact with everyone, which wasn't hard, as they rarely gave him more than a second glance. The sage watched with distaste as Titania helped Ike dismount. Ike grunted in pain as he reached the ground. Rhys rushed over, mend staff in hand.

"Praise Ashera you're well," he said with a smile to his commander. The bluenette nodded and smiled in return. He stood still as Rhys used the staff and mended the rest of his injuries. Ike was relieved to be able to stand on both legs again. He rubbed his arm as he removed it from the sling.

"We have a problem," Soren announced suddenly. Mist rolled her eyes, having expected as much to come out of the spell caster's mouth. "We have a strategy to discuss... as well as what to do about our... guests." he explained, motioning to Sothe and Micaiah, who had been keeping their distance.

Titania sighed, "Which we will do inside, Soren. Be patient." Ike agreed and with a simple wave of the hand, ushered for everyone to enter the fort.

Ike sat where the commander always sat, stretching out his newly mended limbs. He was still slightly sore, but he could at least stand and walk on his own. He kept his eyes down as his lover spread out maps in front of him.

"So, Begnion gettin' too big for their britches, eh?" Shinon spoke up, taking his usual seat at the table.

"So it seems," Titania said absentmindedly, once again dressed in her normal armor and her hair in the same freakishly gigantic braid. She looked at Micaiah, whom Ike had offered a seat right next to him. The girl sat silently, a small scowl on her face. "Why don't you explain a few things, Micaiah?" Sothe was on the other side of the room, arms crossed, and eyes fixed placidly on Ike.

Sighing softly, Micaiah spoke up. Her voice was low and the room eased into silence so she could be heard. "My name is Micaiah," she introduced. "And Sothe and I are in charge of a rebel army in Daein. Begnion soldiers heard of our proposed rebellion and decided to end it before it could fully begin. Sensing trouble, I convinced Sothe to flee with me… and we ended up here." She all but growled the last word and avoided looking Ike in the eye.

"From what I can tell, Micaiah is a spell caster, similar to myself," Soren explained. He shot Sothe a fiery glance, though the thief didn't see it. "Also, she possesses a rare magical talent that makes her especially dangerous in Begnion's eyes. Inviting them to our fort has put all of us at risk."

Titania sighed loudly. "Soren, you said the same thing about Princess Elincia."

"And I was right. Bringing her to the fort nearly got us killed. It is my advice for us to leave here before any Begnion soldiers come running."

Mist pouted. "We have to leave again?" she whispered sadly, turning to her brother.

Ike looked at Mist, speaking for the first time. "If we have to leave because of military reasons, then we will. We are to do whatever we can for Queen Elincia. Anything could drag Crimea into this." He said with the authority of a commander. To ease the tension, he then turned to Sothe, which set Soren seething. "Sothe, it's been a while. Did you ever find who you were looking for?" All eyes turned to the emeralde.

Sothe's cheeks picked up a pink tint and he stood away from the wall, even wobbling a bit as he uncrossed his arms. He found himself slightly lost in Ike's eyes and after finding that everyone was staring at him, he stood straight. "Y-yes. It was Micaiah." he nodded at the silver-haired mage.

Micaiah's golden eyes narrowed in the smallest degree and her face set into a small pout when she saw Sothe's reactions to Ike. When all eyes turned from him to her, she perked up and replied confidently, "Yes, Sothe and I were separated, but..." she turned her loving gaze towards him, "he found me. And we've vowed to never leave each other again."

Soren smirked, giving Sothe a confident glare. "Well, it would be wrong to separate the two of you. I hope you two don't mind sharing a tent, since supplies are limited and we only have one spare."

Micaiah beamed. "That would be fine, actually. We don't mind, right Sothe?" The emeralde nodded curtly, leaning back against the wall. Ike nodded to himself and stood to begin giving orders to start preparations. Micaiah, glad that she could stop speaking to the group, stood quickly and hurried outside.

"Micaiah?" Sothe said quietly, his eyes finally pulling away from Ike. Soren noted this with great comfort.

"Oh no, does she feel sick?" Mist asked, standing and heading for the door.

"I'll handle her," Sothe said quickly before hurrying outside. Soren felt relieved for the first time since returning and he began to look over the maps of the area that were on the table.

"When are we gonna get to the actual strategy stuff? Begnion is hot on our asses, shouldn't we be doing something instead of worrying about some strange little girl?" Shinon said irritably. Soren fought back a grin, but continued to answer the red-head's question.

"The smartest thing to do would be to at least make it to Gallia's border," Soren said, his strict, tactical voice filling the room. He rubbed a finger on a specific part on the map and Ike leaned forward to look, his neck muscles flexing as he did so. It took effort for Soren to pull his eyes away. "We should send a small party ahead to inform King Caineghis of our arrival. If we stay here," Soren tapped another area, "We'll be close enough to Crimea should Elincia need us and also in Laguz territory, where I'm sure Begnion will have trouble getting to."

"Good idea." Ike praised, nodding once.

Soren smiled fondly once he saw that his commander was pleased with his plan. "And we should leave as soon as possible. The longer we stay in one spot, the easier they will be able to track or follow us."

Ike nodded. "Rhys, help Soren collect our important documents. Boyd, Oscar, get the horses prepped. Titania, gather supplies. Mist, Rolf, help Titania. Shinon, Gatrie, Mia, go stand guard and keep an eye out for Begnion spies. We leave before sunset."

Each person nodded as they received their orders and departed in separate directions. Soren brushed against Ike's arm as he passed by; a tiny gesture that went unnoticed by everyone except the bluenette. Their eyes met and they exchanged a look of mutual concern for one another.

Night couldn't come soon enough, as far as Soren was concerned. He needed his lover's touch and the security of his love now more than ever.

Micaiah had made her way outside in a huff. She sat down on a nearby bench and hugged her light tome tightly. Sothe was right behind her.

"What's going on?" He asked, coming to a stand beside her. "Why did you just storm off like that? It isn't like you."

"The way you stare at Ike isn't like you," She retaliated, averting her golden gaze to the ground. "What's going on, Sothe? What is Ike to you?" Sothe's eyes widened, but he crossed his arms and tried to sound casual. "W-what do you mean? Ike is nothing but my superior. I have the utmost respect for him, nothing more."

Micaiah stood and scowled at him. "Why did we have to come to him of all people? It's his fault that Daein fell—"

"Do not speak of him that way." Sothe didn't let her finish. "He's a good person, Micaiah. Don't go judging people you've never even met." Sothe glared at her for a long moment, then turned on his heel and left Micaiah with her mouth hanging open.

XxXxX

"Mia and Shinon will be all right, won't they, Ike?" Mist asked, looking up at her brother as they walked side by side. The group of mercenaries had left their fort over an hour ago and the commander was walking a tad slower than the rest of them, his body still achy from his injuries.

"They'll be fine. They're quick and tough as nails. King Caineghis will be happy to see them." he smiled at his sister, who smiled fondly in response. Mist hopped ahead and began to speak with Micaiah, who was traveling closely with Titania.

Soren had been walking quietly behind Ike, admiring his lover's features and fighting the urge to pull him to the side and have his way with him. He stepped forward, arm outstretched for Ike, when Sothe appeared at his lover's side. The emeralde youth began to chat idly with the bluenette, who obliviously babbled back at him. Soren tightened his grip on his tome in jealousy.

Sothe would be lucky to come out of this trip alive.

The hours pressed on, and as they reached their stopping place for the night and the tents were pitched, Soren's smug satisfaction returned. Sothe and Micaiah had agreed to share a tent and she insisted that their tent be as far from Ike's as possible.

Soren couldn't have been happier, although Sothe's insistent presence throughout the night was wearing his patience thin. The boy practically clung to Ike through dinner and it took all of Soren's willpower not to summon a strong wind and knock the boy into the fire. The only thing that gave him any comfort was the equally angry expression on Micaiah's face.

Night finally fell, much to Soren's liking, and she all but dragged the thief to their shared tent while the dark mage joined Ike in theirs.

Once the flap was shut, the Branded allowed his guard to fall, and he wrapped his thin arms around his lover, as he had wished to do since the day before. "How are you?" he whispered into the bluenette's ear, kissing him softly on the back of the neck. Ike had been lighting candles when the sage entered. He raised a brow, looked down and smiled at how close Soren's robes were.

"Doing fine..." he murmured, patting Soren's arm. He turned his body slightly and Soren walked around and invited himself into Ike's waiting arms. The commander's muscular arms wound around Soren's slight body and the sage straddled him. "But I've missed you. When I got hurt and I woke up, and you were there... I was so happy." His strong fingers brushed up through the spell caster's hair and he looked into his eyes. "But then you and Sothe kept fighting and kinda ruined it."

Soren's gaze went downcast, which startled the mercenary. It was usually impossible for the sage to tear his eyes away from his commander once they were so close to each other. In less than a heartbeat, the youth had retreated into his emotional shell.

"Sothe criticized me first. As your employee and lover, I see it as my right to stay by your side, and I find it offensive to be told to leave by some boy thief. What's worse is that Titania took his side… but I expect as much. She dislikes me; it's obvious. She thinks you can do better..." he didn't mean to say that, because the statement held no water, but it was his own personal fear that his relationship with Ike would be rejected by the rest of the group. That they would convince Ike that he was too good for the likes of a Branded.

He clenched his fists, eyes still down, wanting to disappear into Ike; just melt into his arms and be a part of him that no one could remove. Not Titania, not Sothe, not anyone.

"He looks at you like he owns you, and I've become rather jealous in a short amount of time. He's always with you, and... and..."

Ike's eyes softened as he listened to the sage. He didn't know that so much had been bothering the spell caster, but he had noticed that Sothe had been particularly clingy. He cradled Soren's face and tilted his face up.

"Soren, listen to me." Ike whispered. "There's absolutely no reason to be jealous. Of anyone. I love you." the bluenette commander made his point by pecking Soren on the lips. Ike smiled when Soren let his head fall forward onto his chest. He allowed himself to chuckle and he lifted Soren by the shoulders to lay him down. Once he was on his back, Ike stopped to admire him and the candlelight dancing shadows across his features. "I wouldn't mind telling everyone that I love you and we're together..." he rested his body lightly on Soren's, his elbows on either side of the boy underneath him to hold him up.

Soren smiled, his crimson eyes shining like fresh blood in the candle light. He intertwined his left leg with Ike's right and wrapped his arms around the commander's neck. "You don't have to do that, Ike... Your life is tough enough as it is... Just having you here and now, knowing how committed you are, is enough for me." he stated in a low voice, as he tugged at the stray strands of hair on the bluenette's neck.

Ike responded with a hum and he nuzzled Soren's throat, kissing it lightly.

"I love you so much, Ike. You say the word, and I would give my life for you." He moved his slender hands to grasp Ike's face and their lips met in a surreal, gentle lip lock. The kiss wasn't long, and soon Ike pulled away and kissed Soren's brand.

"You're easy to please, Soren." he disentangled himself from the sage and rolled over so he was on his side. He brushed the youth's black robes up in a movement to remove them. "Think you can be quiet?" he asked seductively.

The bluenette commander was answered with a bout of intense kissing, followed by muffled moans and quiet mantras of "I love you".


	5. Unlikely Arrangements in Gallia

**Unlikely Arrangements in Gallia**

The sun crept into Ike's tent, casting its golden rays across the sleeping sage and commander. Soren woke the instant the light touched his face, but relaxed once he remembered where he lay. Nothing relaxed him like a night of intense lovemaking with his commander. He had tried his best to keep quiet for both of their sakes, but he couldn't help occasionally moaning his lover's name.

He turned in his lover's arms and stroked his sleeping face, admiring how handsome the bluenette looked at rest. Early morning, while the two of them lay there, Ike asleep and Soren free to admire him, was the sage's favorite part of day. He held his commander around the shoulders and placed a gentle string of kisses along the pale skin that was usually hidden under Ike's headband.

A shift in the light caught the sage's attention and he immediately sat up, glancing at the tent's entrance. His red eyes met and instantly clashed with Sothe's envious green ones.

Neither said a word; they only glared at each other with an intense passion, Sothe's of jealousy, Soren's of pure rage. The emeralde grimaced as he observed Soren's bare torso so close to Ike's equally exposed chest. Blankets covered their lower regions, but Sothe could tell from all the clothes on the floor that they were naked under there, too.

"I just came to wake the commander early," Sothe bit through gritted teeth. "But it seems there's a rat in his tent."

"I realize that there's a rodent in his tent. Perhaps I should send it back to Micaiah's tent, where it came from." The spell caster replied in an angry whisper as not to disturb Ike. Seeing Sothe's eyes blaze with fury was enough to earn a smirk from Soren. The youth's fists clenched and he opened his mouth to speak. He didn't get so much as a peep out as a hand fisted his shirt and jerked him out of the commander's tent.

"What do you think you're doing?" Titania asked, her voice dripping with authority. She glared at him. "I know you're our guest for the time being, but around here, we respect our commander." Sothe glared, but didn't reply.

"Sothe?" Micaiah's voice reached them, her tone worried. "What did you do? Titania, what's the matter?" The red head released the thief's shirt and pushed him forward. He stumbled a step or two before standing straight.

"He was just going where he shouldn't." She said simply. Her actions were due partly to respect Soren's time with Ike; even though the sage didn't know that she knew, she felt they deserved time alone as much as possible. "Soren is Ike's most trusted adviser. He'll wake our commander when the time is right."

"Don't worry, Miss Titania. We'll leave Ike be." Micaiah turned her attention to Sothe. "Come have breakfast with me, Sothe?"

"Good," Titania said. "Wake the others. I'll wait for Ike."

Inside the tent, Ike's eyes opened slightly and he stretched, then relaxed back into Soren's embrace with a sigh. "How long have you been awake?" He murmured, tilting his head to look up at the sage.

Soren's contented smirk turned to a soft smile when he looked down at his newly awakened lover. "I haven't been up long; I thought I heard something, but it was just a rat. It's gone now," he assured, laying back down in his commander's grasp, favoring the bluenette's chest over the mattress. "It's still very early, Ike. The sun just came up, and we don't have to get up just yet," he hinted, placing a kiss on his lover's lips. His hands trailed down the swordsman's chest suggestively.

Ike yawned and rolled on top of the sage, causing him to laugh. "Really? This early? But everyone will wonder why you aren't so uptight today."

"Let them wonder," the sage replied, reaching up and kissing along his jaw. "And I recall you telling me some time ago that I needed to loosen up. This should help me do so."

Ike chuckled. "True, I did say that," he acknowledged, and nibbled on the spell caster's ear. Soren made a soft moan that had the commander aroused immediately. "Just try not to wake up the whole camp once we get started."

XxXxX

Mist couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she felt that Soren was in a far better mood than he usually was that day. He didn't scold her so harshly for wasting some of the rations when she burned breakfast, or losing one of Mia's shirts in the laundry, so she knew that something was going on. When she brought it up with Titania, the knight had just smiled and said that Soren was having a good day, but that did nothing to explain why.

Mist let it go, but she did happen to bring it up with Micaiah, who was a good listener. She talked about how the more time Ike and Soren spent together, the happier it seemed to make him.

"They're obviously close friends," Micaiah observed. "Or in love."

Mist giggled. "Is it even possible for two boys to love each other?" she asked, more of Sothe, who had been walking beside the Light mage.

Sothe stopped, shocked by the question. Micaiah turned eyes on the thief, wondering why he didn't have an immediate answer. "Sothe?" The green haired youth turned on his heel, leaving Mist, Micaiah, and their question unanswered. He wandered to the back of the troop.

The next few days showed Sothe that Ike and Soren acted more as mere Commander and Tactician, not lovers who slept naked together. He concluded that they were keeping it a secret and he wondered briefly how he might use it to his advantage. Not normally so conniving, he didn't give it much thought. He was dragged from his Ike-induced thoughts as multiple roars brought the entire troop to a standstill.

"Strange, we've only been over the border for an hour or so..." Soren said, looking up to Ike. "Do you think they're enemies?"

Ike shook his head. "I recognize that roar. I think it may be- AH!" Ike shouted, voice abnormally high, as a giant blue flash passed by his face. He put a hand to his chest as he tried to still his startled heart. Soren raised his arm to muffle his giggle with his robes.

Seconds later, Mordecai came into view, all the while changing back to his human appearance. "Friend-Ike!" he greeted gruffly with his signature smile and a large-armed embrace for the commander. "And others," he addressed of the larger group, not allowing his gaze to linger on Soren for any amount of time.

Ike smiled. "It's good to see you again, Mordecai. Is Lethe around?"

"She wanted to come," a familiar voice stated, and Ranulf slid into view with his usual feline grace. "But she's occupied elsewhere. Though she sends her greetings to the only decent beorc she's ever met."

"Ranulf," Ike nodded to his good friend. "Nice to see you again. You aren't with the king?"

"Afraid not. There's trouble about and the king wants to discuss it with you as soon as possible. Mordecai has come to take you back with us. I'm afraid he's the only one who isn't offended by the idea of carrying a beorc on his back, so you're the only one who can come back with us. Sorry to your two advisers," Ranulf added, looking at Titania and Soren.

The sage's eyes widened at the thought of being separated from his lover for the second time in the last few weeks.

Ike looked troubled for a moment, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving his group and Soren. He turned to Titania and the aforementioned sage. "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere," he said. Titania nodded.

"Ike, are you leaving?" Mist asked, approaching her brother and touching his arm. Micaiah stood behind her, rather pleased with the idea of Ike leaving them, but it did not show on her face. Ike nodded to his little sister.

"Yeah, the King of Gallia needs to see me." the bluenette nodded to Ranulf and Mordecai, then turned to his two advisers, not letting his gaze linger on his lover for fear of suspicion. "I trust you two can handle everything in my absence?"

Titania smiled. "Of course." Soren hummed quietly, trying not to look his commander in the eye. A strong hand landed on Ike's shoulder. It was Mordecai.

"Ike. We leave now?" he questioned. "Sunset comes soon, we must travel fast." Ike nodded. He had everything that he would need on his person, so he needn't go to the wagons for anything. Sothe watched from behind one of the wagons as Mordecai morphed again and Ike clumsily mounted him.

"W-whoa. Never rode a laguz before. This will be an experience." The bluenette said, causing his troop to laugh. Ranulf smiled and turned to Soren.

"Two more laguz should meet you a few miles from here to escort you." He said, so the tactician wouldn't mistake them for enemies. "Will you be okay?"

Soren rolled his eyes. "Of course, we aren't children. We're mercenaries, we can handle it." _I won't be okay, of course_.

He cast a final glance at his beloved commander before Mordecai launched into the nearby brush and the pounding of his giant paws reverberated all around. The sage almost felt like applauding Ike for hanging on. He could hear Titania organizing the group, but he couldn't concentrate on a word she was saying. Ike was gone, and it felt like his heart went with him.

Micaiah was relieved to have Ike gone, but was concerned when Sothe seemed just as distant and cold as Soren. She called his name softly, but received no reply.

XxXxX

Eventually the group met with their laguz escorts and made their way deeper into Gallia. Soren's drastic mood change from the early morning caught the mercenaries' attention, but no one approached him on the subject. He pitched his tent with Titania's help, and prepared for a long night alone.

As Titania pulled the final rope to secure Soren's tent, Mist approached with polite steps, her silver-haired friend a few feet away.

"Titania?" The young Cleric asked. The red-haired Paladin looked up, as did Soren. "Would it be all right for me to stay in Micaiah's tent tonight? I won't be bunking with Ilyana, but she said it's okay."

"Oh, really? I don't see the problem." Titania said with a smile at their new friendship. "Wait, then where will Sothe sleep? I'm certainly not allowing some strange boy to sleep in the same tent with Ilyana!" she said, earning an earnest glance from the two girls.

"Well, the only available tent left with a boy is..." Mist trailed off and looked at Soren with a grin. The sage's eyes widened in shocked fury.

"I absolutely refuse-"

"That will be fine! Good arrangement, girls." Titania winked at her fellow females and the three left Soren standing there in stupefied annoyance.

Anyone would concur that Sothe would declare to sleep outside rather than with Soren, something which Soren would wholeheartedly agree to. And just as the two were prepared to do just that, it began to rain.

Soren glared out the flap of his tent at the torrential rainstorm. He could feel Sothe's gaze on his back but he ignored it for the time being. "It's letting up," the sage lied, hoping that it would be enough to rid himself of the boy for a while.

"Liar," the emeralde replied, sharpening his stiletto.

The spell caster snorted and let the flap fall. "You don't seem upset in the least that your girlfriend abandoned you," the sage muttered as he returned to his cot. Sothe cast the sage a hateful glance and gave his knife another swipe with the sharpening slab. It rang through the air with a sharp _shing_!

"She is not my girlfriend." He muttered through gritted teeth. He sharpened again. "Lately, she's been nothing more than an annoying little sister." Soren was a little surprised to hear the bitterness that Sothe's voice held toward the light mage. He didn't have much of a reply to the statement, so he just held his tome in his lap, his back to Sothe, and listened to the rain.

_Ike... what are you doing right now?_

"You're thinking about Ike, aren't you?" Sothe's voice wasn't rude or irritating; it was simply curious, his tone really saying, You really love him, don't you?

"My thoughts never stray far from Ike. He is our commander and it is my duty to protect him with everything I have," he replied, although he wasn't so sure why he even bothered to make conversation. "And what of you, Sothe? When last we met you seemed completely devoted to finding your now annoying sister. What is your story?" he replied, equally curious, though his tone was edgy. If he could somehow direct the thief's attention back to Micaiah, he might forget about Ike.

"I found her. Not a lot behind that. I just realized all too quickly that... maybe we shouldn't be together." Sothe dodged that bullet gracefully and he brushed his slab down his blade. "I couldn't forget how much I enjoyed being a mercenary here, under Ike's command... and when the moment finally arose, I came to find him.

"But he had already found someone else." Sothe looked to Soren for eye contact then, but the sage was looking down, almost insulted at the fact that anyone other than himself could love the bluenette.

"Very true. He has," Soren stated simply, hoping to deliver a firm message to the boy. "He has given his whole heart away, and there is nothing left to look for. Be a mercenary if it pleases you, but try not to get in his way."

Sothe gently placed his blade back in its sheath and laid the slab next to it on his mat.

"Tell me, Soren. What makes you think he's given you his entire heart?" Sothe's question caused the sage's eyes to widen in sick realization. Sothe was onto something. Yes, Ike and Soren always told each other how much they loved each other, they slept together, and rarely spent any time apart. But was there the possibility that Ike would finally see the sage's true worth? That he could fall for someone else?

The crimson-eyed spell caster was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't reply.

XxXxX

Two days passed without incident between the two new roommates, although Soren was very eager to make it through to Caineghis' castle to see Ike once again. They were deep into beast territory, and the sage found that he got the same treatment as always: the cats would look at him, scowl, and then deny his existence. Once again, he had become invisible.

Sothe's words constantly wore in his mind; how did he know for sure Ike's true feelings? Their relationship was a secret of the spell caster's accord, and the commander had already volunteered to share his feelings with the others. Soren feared their reaction, mostly because he knew in his heart that Ike could do better than him if he tried. A pretty woman of high status. One he could marry and have numerous children with. A mate without the prejudice that the sage carried.

He wanted Ike dearly, with every fiber of his being. And what sickened him was that he knew Sothe was much the same way.

The night before they reached Gallia's palace, the spell caster over heard the silver-haired maiden conversing with Mist, "I just don't get it. He's like a different person now... I always thought that we were so close, but now... it's like he doesn't even care about me."

"I'm sure he does," Mist soothed. "Maybe he's just worried. You should try talking to him."

"You should," Soren encouraged, earning surprised looks from both girls as he approached without warning. "We talked the other night, and he really misses you, Micaiah."

"What?" Micaiah's tone held nothing but surprise. She stood up straight and looked at the sage. "He misses me?"

Soren had to look away and roll his eyes. "Yes. He told me." Soren lied smoothly. He didn't wait for a reply before stalking off into the forest, holding his wind tome close and a smirk on his face. Micaiah looked down at Mist, who smiled brightly up at her.

"See? Why don't you go talk to him?" Mist encouraged. The silver-haired mage smiled and scampered away.

Sothe had his back to the camp, once again curing his boredom by sharpening his blades. He froze when he felt two small, slender arms wrap around his torso. He turned in Micaiah's embrace and looked down at her.

"Sothe..." she murmured. He looked surprised and gently pulled away from her.

"What is it?"

She seemed confused at first, but smiled at him. "Well, we haven't spent a lot of time together, and I heard from Soren that you said you missed me..." Micaiah once again invaded his personal space and hugged him intimately. Sothe felt his patience wearing thin and a sliver of anger towards Soren, though that was normal these days.

"Micaiah, let me go." He pulled away, not so gently this time. Micaiah looked at him strangely.

"Sothe, what has been the matter with you lately?"

"The matter with me? What's the matter with you?" Sothe's voice rose dangerously. He turned one of his most hateful glares on the girl. "Can't you take a hint? I know you think there was something going on between us, but there isn't!"

Soren's eyes widened from his secluded area in the forest and he looked up from his tome when he heard Sothe's voice. Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing to, not quite by choice, to listen.

"I don't need you hanging all over me every waking second!"

"S-Sothe!" Micaiah broke in, her face crumpling. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I don't love _you_! I love _Ike_!"

Soren felt his heart stop and he dropped his tome, the pages flapping as the book hit the ground. Titania missed her target with her hand axe and it slammed into a nearby tree. Mist gasped, muttering a soft "Oh, no..."

Ten seconds crawled by and without warning, Shinon erupted into a fit of laughter. "Oh, this is too good!" he managed to force out, barely maintaining his balance on the crude log that served as his seat.

Sothe realized his mistake instantly and retracted further from the girl. Tears formed in the girl's golden eyes as she took a step back. With a gentle sob, she rushed off into the forest. Mist ran after her, also disappearing from sight. Grudgingly, Boyd volunteered to retrieve both girls, and Rolf insisted on joining him. Gatrie did his best to calm Shinon, who had finally toppled over in his hysteria. Titania barked at the archer to control himself.

While Sothe stood there in shock of the rapid chain of events, Mia, Rhys, and Oscar came to his side.

"Aw, Cutie! Who knew?" Mia greeted, leading the boy to the fire and urging him to sit down.

"Don't be ashamed of your feelings," Rhys encouraged when he saw the miserable expression on the boy's face.

"Embrace them," Oscar agreed with his traditional smile. "Ike is very understanding and has never really expressed a preference... You should tell him how you feel."

"OF COURSE!" Mia shouted, causing the group to jump. "Life's too short NOT to be with the one you love! Tell him as soon as we get to the palace tomorrow morning, Sothe!"

Soren's nails had been digging deeper and deeper into the palm of his hand until he had finally drawn blood, but that didn't matter to him. He made the decision then to abandon the campsite and sleep in the woods.


	6. Proof of Love

**A/N: Lemon. :3**

**Proof of Love**

Ever since his unintended outburst that night, Sothe had been surrounded by his fellow mercenaries. Each of them encouraged him to confess to Ike the next morning, that the commander would understand. The emeralde had no way to respond, for he was busy doing Soren a favor and keeping his secret. After sitting there as long as he could stand it, Sothe retreated into his and Soren's tent. He looked around the empty space.

"...Damn it..." Sothe knew that Soren wasn't returning that night. He didn't bother to dwell on it. He simply laid awake and hoped that the sage had a safe night.

Soren rose from his spot on the cold ground the next morning, sleep deprived and anxious. He had thought of Ike all night and went over the various ways that he could react to Sothe moving in and taking his place.

He skipped breakfast to try and avoid the others for as long as possible. With very little thought, he decided to leave the group, run ahead and meet with Ike before Sothe could confess his feelings. He pushed himself through the forest, knowing that Rhys and Mist would slow down the group enough for him to make it there first. All he could think of was seeing Ike again before he passed out from lack of sleep and stress. He willed himself onward, never glancing back.

Back at camp, Titania was confused when Soren hadn't met with her that morning. She knew that the previous day's events had probably upset him, but would he abandon his tactician's duties?

"Sothe, did Soren sleep here last night?" she asked, approaching as Sothe packed their tent.

"No. I don't know where he went." Sothe replied, not turning around from his task.

Titania knew Soren wouldn't do anything stupid, so she didn't press the subject. If anything, he would meet them at the castle. _He just needs time to cool off_, she rationalized. With that last thought, she mounted her horse and led the group to Gallia's castle.

XxXxX

Ike roamed the halls of Gallia's capital, waiting anxiously for the rest of his team to appear. He had met with the King and discussed what he could with him, and now all he had left was apprehensive boredom. Mordecai stayed with him, trying to reassure the bluenette. "They will come. Ike should not worry."

"Hn," the bluenette replied, monotone. In truth, he was more concerned about Soren than any of the others, except perhaps Mist. Gallia held bad memories for the spell caster; the commander could only hope that his lover was doing okay without him. He held on to the knowledge that they would be together again soon.

Soon came much faster than he could have imagined.

Beast guards alerted Mordecai that a black-clad beorc was moving rapidly towards the castle. They asked if he should be intercepted, and Ike overheard. He knew who it was.

"No!" Ike called. "That's Soren! Something must have happened!" Without another word, the commander rushed towards the entrance, both praising the Goddess for Soren's safety and fearing for the fates of his other friends. Mordecai didn't follow him, only gave brief instructions to the other laguz that there was no threat.

Ike made it to the entranceway as the spell caster staggered up the steps, looking exhausted and haggard. Upon seeing his lover he stopped, collapsing on the stone steps and not flying into the bluenette's awaiting arms like Ike expected.

"Goddess, Soren! Are you okay?" Ike hopped down the steps, three at a time, until he stopped beside Soren, who shook his head and scrambled away.

"You should leave me!" He gasped, avoiding Ike's gaze. Ike stared at him in utter confusion. "I'm no good to you! I'll never be any good and you deserve so much more!" Soren's voice cracked and he finally lost his composure. He cried despite himself. Ike stood a foot away from his lover, watching with wide eyes. He didn't understand.

"What?"

"You can be with a worthy woman, or Elincia! I've seen how you look at her…" Soren brought his arms up to his face and his black robes covered his sobbing face. Though he didn't understand, Ike had heard enough. He rushed forward and gathered the branded youth into his arms. Soren weakly pushed at the bluenette, but it did nothing to stop the commander. He pulled Soren up to his feet and pulled him away from the eavesdropping laguz. "Ike, please! Let me go and just-"

Ike stopped when he reached the empty hall that held the guest room he stayed in. He pushed the sage up against the wall and held his face upward, blue eyes concerned. "Now calm down and explain to me what's going on." Ike's voice was strong and brooked no refusal. It was his commander's tone. Soren blinked his eyes as he gazed at Ike's beautiful face. Tears continued to fall.

"I just... love you so much..."

Ike couldn't help but allow his features to soften. He held Soren's face in place by his chin and asked, "Then why all these tears?"

The sage wanted nothing more than to disappear, but he couldn't look anywhere but the adoring face of his lover. "Ike, I'm Branded," he stated, trying to remember the list he had constructed earlier of all the reasons Ike would be better off without him.

"I know," the bluenette replied and placed a gentle kiss on the youth's brand. "You've already told me that, and I still love you."

"I... I'm male! I could never give you a family!" He protested again and again, and Ike kissed him, only this time between the eyes.

"I never asked for a family. Only your love."

The sage shuddered as a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes. "You could do so much better than me... You could have any woman in the entire realm... and at least half of the men." The swordsman chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the spell caster's nose.

"I suppose there's some truth in that, but I don't want anyone else but you." Ike allowed himself to smile and brought their lips dangerously close together before asking, "Any more concerns?"

Soren nodded, ashamed. "The others are coming... Sothe admitted his love for you and the others think that the two of you are a good match. That you'll understand his feelings. They're all so supportive," he whispered, his lips trembling.

Ike's face contorted in confusion and his brows raised. "His love for me? Sothe..." Ike looked down in contemplation, for he didn't know how to respond. Soren wiped his tears on his robe, never taking his eyes from Ike's face. Just as he raised his gaze from the floor, Mordecai's voice interrupted them.

"Ike," his deep voice bellowed, "Your friends. They have arrived." The blue-haired laguz looked at Soren's tear stained face questioningly, but he said nothing.

"Th... Thank you, Mordecai. I'll be right there." Ike said. Mordecai nodded and excused himself. The bluenette turned to Soren as he smoothed his hair down and tried to gather himself. Ike grinned at how cute he was. "We'll talk later," he said, catching Soren's lips in a quick kiss. The sage nodded.

"Ike, can I go to your room?" He asked quickly. "I don't want to see anyone." Soren looked down, crimson eyes showing signs of hurt and humiliation.

"Yeah, it's at the end of the hall." Ike pointed and Soren turned to leave, but his commander pulled him back. "I love you." He sounded out each word, looking the sage directly in the eyes. He turned and headed to the main hall where the rest of the mercenaries waited.

As Ike entered the main room where the group had settled, Titania approached him. "I can't find Soren," she whispered quietly and then added in her normal tone, "Glad to see you again, Ike."

Mist bounded up to her brother, "Hi, Ike! We're going to all set up, but Sothe has something very important to tell you!" Ike looked from Titania to his sister, wondering who to address first. He nodded at Mist, then turned to his deputy commander.

"Soren is here. He said that he just went ahead of the group." Ike didn't wait for Titania's response as he turned to Mist. "Not now, Mist. I'm sure it can wait."

As evening fell, Soren patiently waited for his lover to rejoin him, which he did not fail to do. The bluenette stepped into the door and was met with his lover's embrace.

"By the Goddess, I've missed you," the sage said in his soft spoken tone, planting a soft kiss on the commander's cheek. His red eyes looked bigger in the evening light that filtered in through their window, his pupils narrowed to feral slits. He cupped his lover's face in his hands, wanting nothing more than to hear Ike reaffirm his undying love, something the spell caster needed as much as the air he breathed.

Ike placed his strong hands on Soren's sides and closed the door behind him with his foot. He smiled as Soren adorned his face with those special kisses and caresses. "I've missed you, too..." His arms wound themselves around Soren's thin torso and lifted him easily off the ground. He walked over to the bed and dropped the sage gently, straddling him immediately after. "I'm sorry that I had to leave you yesterday." Ike murmured. Soren's hands snaked through Ike's hair and untied his headband, letting it slide down and fall to his chest.

"I forgive you," he replied softly, placing another kiss on the mercenary's waiting lips. "You did what you had to, and I love you for that." He allowed his lover to remove his three hair clasps and rewarded him with another bout of intense kissing. He felt Ike open his robes, but he allowed it. Ike was the only person who had ever seen him in his entirety, and he was the only one who ever would.

The bluenette smiled as he ran his hands along the exposed flesh of his lover. "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked playfully, kissing the sage's pale skin.

Soren smiled, exposing the points of all of his draconic teeth, something Ike accepted without question. "Only you."

Ike smiled and dragged his lips down Soren's neck, kissing the creamy skin lovingly. His lips made it to the sage's chest and Ike hummed lowly as he licked and nipped at the exposed skin. His cock swelled uncomfortably in its clothed prison and the bluenette had to stop his ministrations to attend to the matter.

As his hands reached to remove his pants, Soren leaned up, hand moving to stop Ike's. "No... let me."

With nimble fingers used to years of rifling through the many pages of spell tomes, the sage released his lover's swollen member, admiring his length as if seeing it for the first time. His own arousal grew, and his eyes pleaded for his own release. He moaned in pleasure as the mercenary moved to oblige him. "I love you so much," he whispered heavily, drunk with passion and desire.

Ike shed the rest of his garments, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. He pushed his love farther up the bed, placing his hands on the sage's thighs and spreading his legs. Ike captured him in a fierce, long, tongue-battling kiss. He pulled away and gazed into Soren's draconic eyes, which were hazy and blurred as Soren panted.

"I love you." He said, eyes locked with the sage's. His lips moved to Soren's ear and he said it again. "I love you." His lips to Soren's neck. "I love you." His chest. "I love you." He continued downward until he was face-to-face with the spell caster's length. Though it was considerably smaller than his own, Ike didn't care. He loved every inch of Soren. Every beautiful inch.

Soren sucked in his breath and threw his head back when Ike took him in his mouth completely in one fluid motion. Ike's warm mouth felt electric, but so damn good. Ike listened happily to the moans coming from Soren's mouth and his own throat purred huskily with satisfaction.

The sage cried out as his lover began to move his head in rhythm. Soren felt his toes curl and his fingers dig into the sheets. Ike's warmth was like a drug and he knew exactly how to pleasure the spell caster and get him to cry out in ecstasy. Soren's purrs of pleasure were infectious and Ike could feel his own desire growing. He took the sage deeper, making the boy gasp and grab his hair.

Soren grabbed a handful of the bluenette's locks and did his best not to tug. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he had to actively restrain himself from thrusting into his lover's throat. In a short amount of time, he came hard, groaning loudly. Ike swallowed most of the release and used what was left to slick his own member. "Are you ready?" he asked quickly, eager for the release that only Soren could give. Soren nodded blearily and he tried to roll over, but Ike grabbed him.

"No... I want to see your face." he said softly, rubbing his thumb over the sage's brand. Soren swallowed and nodded. His chest felt full and heavy with his love for the bluenette, as if he were full of lead and it held him to this world.

Ike pushed Soren's legs apart and upwards so that his knees were near his shoulders. Even though they had had sex multiple times before, Ike still took the time to prep him thoroughly. Their first time, he had actually caused the sage to bleed and left him unable to walk for two days. He had refused to have sex with him for two weeks straight, even though there were no visible scars. Soren insisted and now lovemaking was easy, but Ike was still incredibly gentle.

After a couple of minutes of intense fingering and stretching, Ike placed another kiss on his lips. "Here we go," he said quietly. He pushed so that only his head entered, but Soren soon urged him on, as he always had to. Soren let out a dreamy breath as Ike entered. He loved watching Ike's head roll back as he inserted his length, time after time in their lovemaking sessions. It was almost endearing how much he enjoyed being attached to the spell caster.

Once he was in to the hilt, Ike paused and they both took a moment to digest the intimacy of their position. For this moment, it was as if they were a single person. With a subtle nod from Soren, Ike began his motions, moaning already from their friction. Soren gasped at each thrust, hands searching for Ike's neck and dragging him down. Their cheeks, slick with sweat, met and Soren's muffled moans were hot in Ike's ear. He didn't stop.

The two made love for the next hour, switching positions and discovering once again that wonderful feeling of their bodies and spirits entwining. When Ike finally decided that they should stop for the night, he pulled Soren up against him as the sage dove for his member yet again, still drunk on the ecstasy of it all. Soren's back was to the mercenary's strong chest and Ike's arms were around his stomach. Ike felt his cock throb when it settled into the cleft of Soren's cheeks as they lay there in that loving embrace. With one hand, Ike pulled the covers around them.

"Ike," the spell caster whispered softly, earning a gentle groan of acknowledgment from his lover. "I... I'm so glad to have you... any part of you. I just love you so much." His hand reached back and stroked Ike's cheek. The bluenette nuzzled his head and together they sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound in the room being that of them trying to catch their breath. Ike moved one hand to search for Soren's and their finger's laced.

After a moment, Soren lay sleeping on Ike's chest. The bluenette smiled and closed his eyes. He whispered something in the sage's ear, so softly that he wasn't even sure that he heard his own words.

_"Will you marry me?"_

His only reply was the soft sound of the sage's breathing. With a final kiss to his lover's neck, Ike too drifted off to sleep.


	7. Goldoa Emerges

**Goldoa Emerges**

The next morning left others just as confused about Ike and Soren's relationship as before when Shinon pointed out that Ike's room only had one bed. "Sorry, kid," he chuckled at Sothe, heartlessly. The green haired youth didn't even have the heart to be angry.

It was King Caineghis who informed Ike of a special visitor. One of laguz royalty, who was also Queen to a Beorc country. "She is Almedha, the Goldoan princess, and she has asked a favor of me that I believe you might be suited to help achieve."

"Is that so? Should I meet with her privately?" Ike looked to his strategist who was standing by his side. Soren looked up at him.

"Perhaps we should meet with her together. As your staff officer, it is only reasonable that I join you." Soren's tone brooked the secrecy of their relationship, no love in his tone for the sake of those around them. His commander nodded once and told King Caineghis that he would meet the Queen known as Almedha.

King Caineghis arranged for the three of them to meet in a smaller, more private room. Ike entered first, Soren following close behind. There was a table in the middle of the room, adorned with flowers and fresh smelling rugs and carpets. Seated at the end of the table was a beautiful woman clad in black and gray. Ike took his seat just as the woman looked up. The bluenette was caught off guard with how familiar she looked; like he recognized her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Soren, standing behind his lover and commander, saw nothing in the Queen.

The Queen found herself gazing at Soren for a short time before remembering that she was in a political meeting. Flustered, she cleared her throat and spoke, her voice oddly soft. "Greetings. I trust that you are the Lord Ike I was told I would meet with?"

"Aye," the commander replied briefly with a nod.

"And... who is this you have brought with you?" she asked, her gaze once again returning to the tactician.

"I am Soren, the staff officer of the Greil Mercenaries." Soren said immediately. "It is my duty to oversee the company's expenses," the sage explained shortly.

"Soren," the woman repeated, almost affectionately. "That is a fine name." Her smile was small, her eyes kind. Soren raised a brow and cleared his throat, as though he were slightly uncomfortable. He didn't notice it at the time, but it exactly mimicked Almedha from her earlier fluster.

Ike folded his hands. "King Caineghis said that there was a matter with which you need help? I'm willing to do so, if you would be so kind to explain."

"Right, well," she leaned over, he voice changing to one of simple, cold logic. "Twenty-one years ago, I was… involved with the late Daein king Ashnard. I bore his son, but shortly thereafter, he was taken from me," She looked down, eyes saddened at the nostalgia. "I wanted you to help me get him back. To find him," she concluded, her gaze returning to Soren under her veil. "As he is both the Prince of Goldoa and rightful king of Daein."

"Ironic that in all of his anti-laguz sentiments, that the Mad King Ashnard would marry one," Soren observed and then nodded. "So who are we looking for? Do you have a physical description?"

She shook her head. "He was only an infant when last I saw him, so the only thing that I remember clearly is that he had a brand."

Ike looked confused and he tilted his head to the side. His mind was slowly piecing things together.

"Ah... a twenty one year old... bruh..." Ike tended to mumble strangely when he was thinking deeply. After a couple of moments, Soren began to realize the same thing.

Almedha raised her veil and looked at the two. "I see you both realize that you won't have to search very far..." She said quietly. Both sets of eyes widened at the sight of the Queen's exotic crimson eyes with feral slits. Soren shook his head slightly, his hands shaking from the implications being thrown at him. He took a step back, away from Ike's chair, and Almedha leaned forward a little, as if to be closer.

"Excuse me," he mumbled and fled the room in a panic, hoping to leave behind the Queen and her damning titles.

He had never been anyone. He had always been ignored by everyone but Ike. The commander had been the center of his world for fifteen years; the only person to ever truly notice the spell caster. And out of nowhere, he was to believe that he was a prince? To two warring nations? And his father had been none other than the Mad King Ashnard, whom fell at the hands of his lover?

_It's over_, his mind reeled. _It's all over! Ike won't know what to think of me!_

Ike rose from his seat and he argued with himself, unsure of whether to stay and talk with Almedha or go to his lover. The bluenette finally rationalized that his lover deserved a moment alone from time to time, and he took his seat once again. "Lady Almedha," he began with utmost respect. "Are you suggesting that my staff officer is your son?"

Almedha's eyes traveled to the table for the second time. "I'm sorry. I was simply coming to ask for your help. I did not expect to find him so quickly... especially him being your staff officer, or whatever it is you called it." Her eyes narrowed at the table's surface. "Lord Ike. It sounds rushed, but I just know that that young man is my son. He's taking it hard right now, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would accept my invitation to bring you and your mercenaries to Goldoa."

Ike kept quiet, unsure of how to answer. What would Soren want?

"I will take my leave," the Queen stated, replacing her veil and standing. She gave Ike a respectful bow of her head. "Think about whether or not your mercenaries will join, but now that I know my son lives, nothing will stop me from taking him home." She made sure that her eyes made hard contact with Ike's blue orbs before finally exiting the room.

Ike was alone with his many thoughts. His head felt as cluttered as the day he found out the truth of his parents. But Branded or no Branded, royalty or peasant, Ashnard's heir or orphan, Soren was still Soren and his lover. Nothing had changed, although everything had changed. Ike decided that the sage had had enough alone time and that now was as good a time as any to discuss strategy. Almedha had been undeniably clear when she stated that Soren was coming with her regardless.

And where ever Soren was, Ike wanted to be.

XxXxX

"Soren...?" Ike burst into their room gracelessly, only to find Soren simply sitting on the bed.

The sage flinched back from his lover's dramatic entrance, afraid of his possible anger, but in the commander's eyes, he saw only love. "Oh, Ike…" he called, his voice barely a whisper.

"Soren," Ike breathed, scooping his lover into his arms and kissing him. "It doesn't change a thing. I know that's what's got you worried, but nothing's changed. You're still my beautiful Soren... The only man I'll ever love."

The spell caster's heart felt heavy with all the love he had for the bluenette. It seemed that there was nothing that could tear them apart. The boy twisted to fully face his lover and shower him with kisses. "What will I do, Ike?" he asked, not even noticing his tears.

Ike chuckled. "You tell me, my brilliant tactician. What does logic dictate we do?"

Soren gave a rare bright smile and with a final kiss to Ike's waiting lips, the two relaxed to discuss strategy.

They agreed to Almedha's request, but decided to stay in Gallia a few days and let the group rest. They had done nothing but travel for days on end and had not even had the thrill of battling to relieve them. Almedha was fine with this. Soren avoided her, which she expected. Ike noticed Sothe avoiding him, but he didn't have time to worry about it. Soren was his entire world, now and forever, and he always came first.

As far as their relationship was concerned, Ike had been true. Nothing had changed. The two made love nearly every night, falling asleep in each other's arms. It gave Soren the courage he needed to face his noble blood; Ike was by his side, backing him no matter what.

After four days of rest, Almedha grew restless and wished to return to Goldoa as soon as possible. Ike made preparations while Soren drew out rations. By dawn the next day, the group was back on the move.

Through all of this, Micaiah remained silent and withdrawn, going through a mild depression. Mist looked after the girl, while Sothe felt very isolated. Mia continued to encourage him to talk to Ike, but whenever he worked up the courage, Soren would appear to steal the commander away.

The trip lasted a little of three weeks and before long, the group had made it to Goldoa. King Dheginsea had been in a meeting, but he dropped it temporarily when his guards informed him that his daughter had returned. He welcomed her and her guests in with open arms. He gave them all places to stay, two to a room. Soren and Ike shared a room, as was Soren's only request, and Almedha was more than happy to oblige him. She hung on the boy's every word as if they meant the difference between life and death.

This made the sage beyond uncomfortable. He was so used to being independent, and he was just now getting used to Ike's presence in his life as a companion. Almedha tended to smother the poor boy. When he expressed this to Ike, the commander had joked, "Well, you can't have 'smother' without 'mother'."

"That's surprisingly witty of you, Love," the spell caster had replied, sitting beside the bluenette on the extravagant couch the room held. Feeling accomplished, the bluenette kissed his head. "It was. You should reward me," he teased, stretching out on the couch and looking suggestively at the sage.

Soren wasted little to no time in leaning over and enveloping himself in the pleasure only Ike could give him.

Early the next morning, Ike escorted Soren into Dheginsea's throne room, where Almedha and the Begnion ambassador Zelgius awaited. The princess was not too pleased by the Begnion general's presence, but she tolerated it because her father felt it was necessary. Zelgius already knew of her special guest, and denying him the opportunity to meet said person would raise suspicion between their nations.

Kurthnaga took his position at his sister's side, waiting to see who she brought with her. He was little more than confused. "Ike? Soren? Sister, why did you summon them? They are my friends."

Ike and Soren had discussed this moment at length. They had gone over every detail they had at their disposal, and came to the conclusion that Soren would acknowledge Almedha as his mother and at least discuss his rights and positions. They sent each other confident glances.

The bluenette pulled away from Soren's side. His eyes locked with Zelgius'.

"Long time, no see, General." he said idly. "It's been a while."

The dark-haired man smiled a little. "That it has. You look like a man now instead of the little teenage boy you were back then."

"Ah, so you know each other? Then there is no need for introductions there." Dheginsea said, his voice a natural boom. Soren flinched slightly. This was his Grandfather? Dheginsea turned to his children. Almedha had ignored Kurthnaga's question. "Almedha, who is it that you have brought?"

Soren swallowed.

"Father, I have returned to you, but I have not come alone. Much has happened in my travels," she began, a small smile blooming in her stern features. "I give you," she gestured to Soren, "My child, Soren, Prince of Goldoa and sole heir to the Daein throne."

Zelgius's eyes widened. Dheginsea's head whipped toward the sage. Kurthnaga choked audibly, trying to cover it with a cough. "Almedha," The King growled. "What have you done?" The moment that Dheginsea raised his voice, Ike moved to stand in front of Soren. Zelgius saw this.

The Princess glared at him. "You will not harm my son," she snarled, her eyes only crimson slits.

The black dragon king sighed heavily, knowing that his daughter had once again made his life far too difficult. If Soren was a beorc heir as well, if would only mean complications for his country. "We will discuss this at length..."

"Yes. We will discuss this." Almedha said with as much conviction as her father. She turned to look at Soren. "I still have not... spoken with him much."

Soren swallowed again, a little surprised at how much of himself that he saw in the two. "I... We can." he said to his mother, then looked to the King with as much respect as he could muster. He knew that he being a Branded wasn't getting on the man's good side. "...Grandfather... I would like to... talk later."

The Dragon King felt something twist in his heart at the familial name. It was the first time he had ever been addressed by it, and it stirred something within him. Although known for his stern demeanor, he still had a soft spot for his children, no matter how trying their actions. He was a family man at heart, and Soren's words warmed him to the situation. "Very well," he replied, his voice still cold. "I will see you in private tonight. You have my leave."

Soren nodded and turned to leave with Ike.

"General, I thank you for your patience," Dheginsea addressed of Zelgius. "But now, I must ask you to leave, so I may speak with my delinquent daughter in private."

Zelgius bowed to the King. "I'll go to my room, Your Majesty. If you need me, I'll be there." The King grunted in response and Zelgius turned to leave. Almedha followed him with her eyes before turning to her father, who waved Kurthnaga away.

"Father, I know that you are angry with me."

"Almedha, you have done nothing but disgrace this family. Laying with a beorc, bearing his child... sending your elder brother to his demise. I will not pass judgment on my grandson for your error; I only pray that my genes made it to him without being tainted by what went wrong in you. Now, be gone! Out of my sight!" the Black king boomed, turning his back on his only daughter.

Almedha hesitated, but bowed and took her leave.

XxXxX

The doors to the throne room made a hallow bang as they shut. It set the mood for their meeting. Soren hated how his footfalls echoed in the large room; it made him self conscious of his every move. He stopped right before the throne and went down on one knee.

"Grandfather," he addressed with as much respect as he was able to muster for someone who wasn't Ike.

"Rise, Prince Soren." Dheginsea ordered, though his tone was not as critical as before. The title caused the sage's heart to race, but he stood tall before the mighty king of Goldoa. "Tell me, young prince, how it is that you came to be? Did you grow in your father's care? Are you the one who organized his downfall?"

"The second would be more accurate, sir. However I grew up a peasant in Gallia, despised for what I was. I eventually found Ike and joined with his mercenaries. I used my tactical knowledge to overthrow the Mad King, but my blood has always been a mystery until only a short time ago," the youth explained.

Dheginsea snorted. "Your lineage is as apparent as the brand on your forehead." Soren winced, but Dheginsea did not see. He didn't know how to reply. "What are your plans, Prince?"

Soren knew the answer to this one. "I wish to stay with Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, Grandfather."

Dheginsea was having quite a hard time with himself, being such a family man. "...You should stay here a few weeks. And visit often, if staying with Ike is what you wish." The King tried to sound cold, but Soren's lips twitched with the urge to grin.

"Of course, Grandfather." Soren bowed and the King smiled. "Would you... answer a few questions of my own?"

XxXxX

His curiosity now satisfied, and the Dragon King now on his side, Soren returned to his and Ike's room. "It went well... He even insists on a party as an announcement of my birth and homecoming... it's strange."

"Hm... you have such a busy life as a noble, I hope you don't forget me," Ike teased and lovingly kissed the boy's brand.

Soren smiled. Forgetting Ike was beyond impossible. "There will always be room for you as a consort."

Ike roared with laughter. Soren figured that he would take that moment to simply be with the man he loved, and keep Zelgius's activities a secret for the time being.


	8. Micaiah's Game and Love's Trial

**Micaiah's Game and Love's Trial**

Over the next two weeks, Soren spent a lot of his free time with his mother and Dheginsea and hardly any time at all with Ike. The only time that they got together was at night, but Ike would always be too tired to do anything because he had spent all day training. So Soren would crawl quietly into bed, kiss Ike's sleeping head, and reminisce about his day with his newfound family.

The mercenaries adjusted to their vacation at Goldoa quite nicely. Spending time with the Goldoan Dragons was easier than expected, and they all soon came to find friends among the laguz.

Micaiah was the only one not enjoying herself. Sothe continued to ignore her, taking the opportunities that Soren was away to spend just a bit more time with Ike, who strangely didn't mind. After a chance meeting with the Begnion General Zelgius in the hall one day, the two began to put together a plan that would ultimately bring Ike down to size. Zelgius agreed to meet with her in private, for he had his own reasons for a grudge against Ike.

"I'll have Sothe back," Micaiah murmured to herself after her short first meeting with Zelgius. "And you'll be all alone, _Commander Ike_."

XxXxX

Soren hated his new Goldoan royal attire, with its green silk robes, soft stockings and leather boots, but Almedha had insisted on it for his party. He knew he could only bear his new, temporary lifestyle with Ike at his side, and the bluenette never failed to be there. Ike had stood tall beside him when Dheginsea made his announcement before the nation.

"Thank you, Ike," he whispered once the party had fully begun and all of the attention was finally pulled from the Branded. "I don't know where I'd be without you." Ike smiled affectionately at the boy, wishing only to hold him in his arms and kiss him, but in that setting, it was out of the question.

"You don't have to thank me."

At that moment, strangely, Micaiah approached the two of them. She was wearing one of Mist's nicer outfits and she held an elegant glass cup. She offered it to Soren. "A toast." She said with her best smile, avoiding any and all eye contact with Ike. "It's not everyday you find your long lost family. Live a little." Soren raised a hand and she pushed the glass in to fill it. "Well, have a wonderful evening." She said quickly before turning and rushing away.

Soren gave Ike a weird look, who returned it, and shrugged and sniffed at the drink. He was so unused to the overpowering smell of alcohol, that whatever Micaiah had done to it went undetected. "Ugh."

Ike grabbed the glass and took a giant gulp, though there was plenty left. "Not bad." He said, wiping his mouth and giving it back. "Have some, you've earned it."

"Ike," the spell caster pleaded, not very fond of the effects of alcohol.

The commander smiled. "C'mon, I don't want to be buzzed by myself," he pouted, leaning down and eyeing his spell caster cutely. Soren relented and gradually through the night, sipped from the glass until it was empty.

Ike did not handle drunkenness very well. While Soren sipped three glasses of what Micaiah had given him, Ike had demanded multiple glasses and refills. The silver haired maiden had supplied him each time he asked. While the mercenary drank much more than Soren, the spell caster did find himself a little off track.

Micaiah, after serving Ike's seventh glass, found Zelgius, and they set their plan into motion.

The dark haired general made sure to catch a moment that Soren and Ike were separated. He quietly made his way up behind the sage. Strong fingers covered Soren's eyes and his other hand tugged at the sage's clothes.

"Come on..." he whispered, so low that the tipsy Soren mistook him for his beloved bluenette. The spell caster was so lost that he didn't notice that Zelgius felt differently as well. Zelgius led Soren out of the dying party and down the many halls to his and Ike's room. If all went accordingly, Ike should catch them.

Soren entered the room with an uncharacteristic giggle, staggered over to the bed and collapsed on his back, doing his best to work off his pants and royal robes. He hated how long it took for his eyes to adjust, but he felt a heavy pair of hands trying to undo his shirt. He grabbed the face of his believed lover and kissed him deeply.

Ike wandered through the remaining guests of the party, with no luck in locating his lover. Since the rest of the royal family was still present, the bluenette assumed that the spell caster was having a hard time holding his liquor. He decided to check their room to see if he could aid the sage through his first real buzz.

As the door opened, the light from the hall broke through the dimness of the room and illuminated Zelgius's large form, bearing down on his spell caster, who was intimately kissing him.

Ike's bones seemed to freeze, though his very blood felt the temperature of molten lava. His eyes were beyond wide, staring on in shock for only one second, though it felt he stood there for an hour, watching such an act. But one clear thought swam in Ike's head, bringing forth a fury he didn't know he was capable of.

_There was another man... with Soren._

His body moved on its own. His fist balled in such hopeless anger that it hurt, and with one step forward, the commander hurled it directly at Zelgius' face. It made crushing contact with the man's jaw, sending him flying from his position over Soren and rolling bodily off of the bed. He hit the floor with a thud. Soren gasped and sat up wildly from his place on the bed. He looked dazedly from Zelgius to Ike in one quick motion, confusion flooding his entire body.

"What..." He blinked, moving away from them both. He panicked as he realized that Ike was not the one he had been kissing. He watched just as Ike dove for Zelgius again and he shouted, "Ike, wait!"

The bluenette stopped and whirled to glare at Soren, eyes wide and mouth hung open. He knew that he didn't just hear Soren say that. Like... _Don't _try to kill the man who was just kissing you?

"Are you defending him?" Ike roared angrily at the man he loved, and felt nothing when Soren flinched back. They stared each other down for one long, painful second before Ike shook his head, covered his eyes, and left the room in a hurry.

Soren sat on the bed for a full minute after his lover left him. His thoughts were swimming and his head hurt. What had he just done? Was Ike leaving him? Zelgius, who had been quiet since his humiliating punch, moved to get up. Soren's thoughts stirred and his head jerked to the general; brutal anger came to the surface above all else.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The sage shrieked, slapping the general across the face with a sharp and delicate wind spell. Blood oozed from Zelgius's cheek, but it wasn't enough. "Ike is everything to me! Look what you've done! Why?" The youth cried, stepping back from Zelgius. He turned and bolted out of the door, leaving to try to find Ike. Zelgius didn't stop him. He wiped the blood from his cheek and looked down at his hand.

He saw nothing there but crimson regret.

XxXxX

Ike had hid himself well, though he didn't know where he was going. Blinded by shock and heartbreak, he ran and ran, turning unknown corners and going through doors he didn't know were there. Finally, he burst into the nearest room after storming the halls for ten minutes. He slammed the door with enough force to break a hinge, and he rested against it to catch his breath. A choked sob escaped his throat, but he held it all in.

"Ike?" The room's other occupant had sat upright in his bed; Sothe's voice was quiet, like he couldn't believe his own bad luck that the man he pined for had just stormed into his room. Ike whirled around, tears in his eyes. Sothe tilted his head, leaning toward him. "What's wrong?"

Ike took a moment to recognize the boy in his compromised state, but finally he asked, "Sothe? Sothe, Sothe, I need someone. Please," he whispered, making his way over to the bed. "Please, help me, Sothe." He clambered onto the bed and reached for the emeralde. Sothe's heart began to pound and his blood heated considerably as Ike reached him. He was confused, but he raised his hands to the man's shoulders as the mercenary collapsed into his waiting arms.

"Ike, what-"

"It's Soren," Ike's voice quivered and he grasped at Sothe's clothes. "Ngh..." Ike grit his teeth as Soren's actions raced through his mind and he bit back tears. Sothe stared down at him, wondering what in the world Soren could have done. He stroked the man's hair.

"...Ike... It'll be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here, you can talk to me." He said what he was sure would cheer Ike up, but he had never been in this kind of situation. Ike relaxed into Sothe, comforted by the similarity in size to the man he loved, but thankful that size was the only resemblance. He wanted Soren more than anything, but at that moment, that was out of the question.

"He's betrayed me!" the bluenette finally forced out. "I thought he loved me... all these years, but now... I... he—"

"No."

The emeralde allowed the finality of the word to hang in the air, and ring in both of their ears, giving Ike the time he needed to accept it before confessing, "Ike, Soren loves you. And both of you have been drinking. I saw you both at the party before I left. His judgement was probably compromised. But no matter what..." Sothe swallowed. "I would never do that..." Sothe urged the bluenette's face up to meet his eyes. "I've always loved you, Ike, but... I just didn't know how to tell you until now. But I need you and you need me. We can be there for each other."

Ike stared into Sothe's eyes in the dim light of the bedroom. The alcohol still clouded his thoughts, but Sothe's words in this situation comforted him. He put a hand on Sothe's cheek and straightened his back, so that he looked down at the thief.

He angled Sothe's head, his hand traveling down his neck and onto his shoulder. Ike's gaze traveled to his lips before he leaned in slowly, both of their eyes closing. Sothe couldn't hold back the purr in his throat when Ike's lips met his. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and it was happening.

_It was happening_.

Ike pushed the youth back onto the bed, his hands traveling upwards to roam Sothe's bare torso. "Thank you," the words were mumbled against Sothe's lips before they meshed together once more.

XxXxX

Soren had wandered the halls for nearly an hour, his walking pattern erratic since he had consumed so much alcohol. He finally gave up trying to concentrate on walking and he fell to his knees in a heap. "Oh, Ike..." Tears flooded his cheeks as he hugged himself. "Please let me find you," He whispered. He gasped as his body was jerked upwards and two strong arms wrapped around him. "What?"

"You need to go back to your room, Prince Soren." Zelgius' voice disgusted him.

"Let me go!" Soren protested as the dark haired man pulled him to his feet and up against him. He kicked his feet, for his arms were restrained. "Put me down, you bastard! You've ruined everything!"

Zelgius held tightly, but even he was no match for a determined dragon prince. Soren broke free of his grasp and fell to the side, crashing into the teetering door that lay conveniently in the hall beside them . The added weight of the sage broke the door's remaining hinge free and sent it crashing into the thief's room, Soren a dusty heap on top of it.

Light from the hallway flooded inside, spilling over the two occupants during their act. They halted, going mute, Ike's form towering over Sothe's submissive body. The spell caster pulled himself to his feet with the bedpost as a balance and upon raising his head, got a full view of the sinful act taking place only a few feet in front of him.

Not even the alcohol could take the edge off of the mental anguish he received from seeing Ike bed another. He rocked, gripping the bedpost like a life preserver. His eyes travelled over their forms in one quick shocking swipe, finally locking with Sothe's. Ike had his back to the sage, thankfully. The thief saw immeasurable pain in the crimson orbs as they overflowed with tears. In under a second the sage had covered his mouth to hold back his anguish and retreated out of the room. His footsteps echoed, eventually coming to a slim silence.

Sothe stared ahead. The look on Soren's face touched him deeply, so much that he didn't feel Ike remove himself from his body. Without a word, Ike sat on the side of the bed and pulled the blankets around him. He knew that Soren had just seen them. And even though he was still convinced that Soren had been about to engage in the same act with Zelgius, his heart was still breaking. Sothe hugged himself and scooted away from Ike, holding back the sobs that wanted to rip out of him.

Even though he once knew Soren as his rival, he felt nothing but sorrow and regret for the spell caster now.

Ike found out that although tired and drunk from the night before, nothing could have felt worse than waking in Sothe's bed the next morning. The youth had shied away from him, and neither could look the other in the eyes. After a long and awkward silence, Ike mumbled, "By your leave," and gathered his discarded clothes. He dressed overly quickly and stepped over the broken door, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily. Whatever this was, could it be fixed?

Ike returned to his room apprehensively, thinking over what he would say to Soren if he were in there, but he was instead shocked to find an entire trove of dragon laguz inside, searching. Almedha was at their lead, a tissue clutched to her breast. As Ike staggered in, half dressed, she turned and unleashed her full fury on him, "What did you do?"

The commander flinched away from the princess, unsure of what she meant, and holding a hand to his head as her voice irritated his already pounding headache. "Your highness, I... What's going on?"

"My son is missing and I know you're the root cause of it," she snarled, lip curling in a tight scowl. Ike's back hit the door frame as Almedha cornered him, but Kurthnaga placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"Sister, please calm down. At least hear Ike out," he said, looking to Ike for an excuse. Ike swallowed, holding his crumpled tunic against him. He was filled with sudden worry for Soren, but in his hungover state, that feeling was temporarily covered with fear of the dragons.

"I didn't... do anything!" he lied shakily. He looked to Kurthnaga. "Does the King know?"

"Of course he knows!" Almedha shrieked as if Ike were the dumbest creature in the world. "His only grandchild is gone!"

"Sister, please!" Kurthnaga pleaded, guiding his unruly sibling out of the room. He gave Ike a sympathetic look as the other dragons followed them outside.

Ike waited until he was sure the dragons had gone to toss his tunic onto the bed and bring both fists down on the mattress, hard. He stood straight, holding his face in his hands.

"Are you sober now?" Zelgius asked calmly from the doorway.

In the flicker of half a second, the mercenary's anger flared. "Asshole!" He shouted, whirling around. "You've got some nerve showing your face in here!"

"Soren was innocent," Zelgius interrupted, eyes locked on the bluenette's face. Ike's eyes immediately widened and became softer. Zelgius continued. "I came on to him. In his… drunken state, he thought I was you." the general said, his marked face clear evidence of the spell caster's fury.

"Yeah?" Ike said through gritted teeth. "And why would you do that? You knew Soren and I were together. Everyone knows..." Ike said hastily, at that moment not caring who he revealed the relationship to. Zelgius attempted to feign ignorance.

"What? You... and Sor-?"

"Don't shit with me, Zelgius!" Ike seethed, fists clenching. He glared at the soldier and it helped that they were the same height, so they could be eye to eye. "It's obvious how much I love and care about Soren. If what you say is true, why did you…?" The bluenette tried to lower his voice and for the most part, he was successful.

Zelgius' gaze hit the floor. He sighed deeply. "I was put up to it. By someone that clearly hates you, to not care that they're putting you through this." Zelgius waved his hand in an up and down motion to size up Ike's form. "I came to Goldoa because who I've been following came here. I've had an elite team of Begnion spies following your caravan since Crimea. Who I'm following is actually the one that sought me out. I went along with it to lull them into a false sense of security with me. It's nothing personal." Ike's expression morphed from anger to irritated confusion.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Yeah, who?" The sudden addition to the conversation caused Zelgius to turn and come chest to face with Sothe, who had obviously come to share words with Ike. Ike immediately quieted, shamed to the core from the actions he committed with the emeralde youth. Zelgius rubbed his arm and cleared his throat.

"It was Micaiah. You know, the little silver-haired mage. She spiked your drinks and asked me to ... seduce Soren once he was intoxicated." Zelgius explained and Ike and Sothe both exchanged looks of mortification, their mistake the night prior temporarily forgotten.

"Micaiah?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Are you saying that because of some prissy ass little girl, I may have just lost the one person in my life that I care about more than anything?" Ike shouted and Sothe felt a twinge of hatred for the maiden. He no longer felt used by Ike, simply that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, definitely in the wrong situation. He now felt obligated to defend the bluenette commander from Micaiah.

He didn't have to be Ike's lover to care about him. To worry about him.

Sothe was jerked from his thoughts as Ike stumbled past him, the mercenary splitting into a dead run once his feet hit the hall. An awkward silence ensued between the thief and Zelgius.

"I just... want you to know that I deeply regret going along with all of this. It wasn't in the job description." Zelgius murmured after a moment. He felt redemption for that particular incident was what he needed. Zelgius politely strode past Sothe into the hallway. "I will be returning to Begnion. I do hope that Ike and Soren are able to move past this. It would be such… a waste.

"Once again, I'm sorry." And with that, Zelgius took his leave.

Sothe stood in stunned silence by the soldier's proclamation. He gave a silent prayer for Ike and Soren; if their love was as strong as was evident, then they had to overcome this. They had to.

XxXxX

Ike escaped the Goldoan castle without a problem and he ran blindly into the wilderness. He had no idea where Soren may have gone, but he didn't care. He would run to the other side of Tellius just to be able to explain to his beloved what had gone wrong. Why this was nothing but a misunderstanding.

That he loved him more than anything in the world and that he would rather die than end what they had over this.

_Soren... dammit, wherever you are, please wait for me_. His mind raced and he grit his teeth and pushed his exhausted legs even harder.


	9. Survival

**A/N: Warning: This story, from here on out, is not kind to Micaiah. Fans and fierce defenders of her may not like what they read. The rest of you, enjoy.  
**

**Survival  
**

Soren staggered up the river, doing his best to keep balanced as his drunken state diminished. His head throbbed from the morning light, dehydration, and the pain of every memory from the night before. His balance began to falter more and more on the rocky bed below his feet, and he had little clue as to where he was going. The only thing he knew was that he had to get away. All along he had felt in his heart that he wouldn't be enough for Ike. He just never imagined that the bluenette would betray him so soon, but at the same time, he knew that he deserved every bit of his pain. But now, the only thing the Prince wanted to do was flee, and cover his tracks through the river, in case Almedha, or anyone for that matter, tried to follow.

When his thoughts cleared, he realized that he was now in water up to his waist. He tried to move towards the opposite shore, but the current wrapping around his feet and midriff wouldn't allow it.

_An undertow!_

He struggled against the current, but didn't have the strength to fight it. As the river both widened and deepened, it was all the spell caster could do to keep his head up. By the third time he went under, he thought, _This is it... But I… I know I deserve it. For hurting him._

Ike was on the verge of collapsing. His body couldn't take much more. His legs itched and ached, to the point where he had tears in his eyes for a reason other than Soren. He finally decided that he could grant himself a break and continue his search for the spell caster at a slower walk.

He could hear more when he no longer heard the pulse of his own footsteps in his ears. He found the sound of rushing water, maybe a waterfall or a river with extremely strong currents. The bluenette stared ahead, his mind piecing together scenarios that could have taken place. He rationalized that Soren probably felt betrayed, hurt, angry, exhausted, and miserable, all coupled with the stress of the sage's first hangover. He more than likely anticipated that he would be followed, and crossed through the river to cover his trail...

Ike began to move faster again, his mind boggled with worry. Soren couldn't swim, and any river in Goldoa was bound to be deep enough for a fully formed dragon laguz to walk through. Despite his body's painful protests, he started to run.

He didn't have to run much farther. His heart sank as he came to a stop at the mouth of a waterfall overlooking a large canyon. His stomach twisted as he looked over the waterfall, which was crashing at an impossibly fast pace and tumbled down hundreds of feet to the river below.

_Soren, please... Goddess, please be okay…_

He frantically began to examine as much of the scenery before him as he could. His eyes landed on a figure, lying motionless on the river's edge, clad in the robes of Goldoan royalty. Ike felt his legs bend and he reached blindly for the ground beneath his feet to catch himself as reality slammed into him. He watched with wide eyes as Soren's body rested on the bank, wave after wave of water washing over his frail form.

"SOREN!" Ike's throat burned with the intensity of his shout. His voice echoed throughout the canyon, and rang in the Prince's ears.

_Ike?_

Soren forced his eyes open, but a wave of water crashed over his head and he accidently breathed in a lungful of water. Gagging, he tried to push himself up the shore, but his right leg burned painfully. In a desperate rush, he attempted to pull himself higher with his arms, which seemed to work better. It wasn't long before he was out of the water's reach.

His simple movements were enough to allow Ike to breathe calmly again. His lover had survived the fall. Letting the panic roll off of his shoulders, he bolted in Soren's direction. He made it down the steep canyon side in short minutes. Heavy footfalls alerted Soren to Ike's approach, but before Ike could touch him, he recoiled. "Get away!"

The bluenette stopped, his breath caught. He knelt beside the sage, though, as instructed, kept his distance. "Soren, listen..." He said as kindly as he could muster, and reached forward. Soren refused to look at him as tears already beaded in his eyes.

"Go, Ike! Go back to the castle, please! I don't deserve you... I-I don't deserve this..." Soren tried to speak clearly through the sobs trying to come out. "Leave me. Just let me die in peace," the spell caster begged, burying his face in his arms.

Ike's eyes widened. "Let you die?" Ike's strong hands gripped the sage's shoulders and he tried to get him to focus on him. "After everything we've ever been through, you would tell me to just let you die? I would die without you, Soren!" Soren finally let out a sob, and his cries made the mercenary's face soften. "Soren… I know that Zelgius meant nothing to you. And... Sothe, he and I... um..."

"You know he loves you and you went to him anyway!" the youth sobbed. Ike listened, relieved that the sage was at least willing to speak to him, and continually pushed strands of wet hair away from Soren's face, even as he cried. "Ike, I thought that sex was something special to you! Something that only you and I would ever share, but now… You've been with him! It can't be undone!"

"Soren, I'm so sorry. I didn't... if I could go back, I wouldn't have..." Ike swallowed and took a deep breath. "I was drunk. Honestly, do you really think that I would have done it if I didn't think that at that same moment you were having sex with Zelgius?"

Soren's nails dug into the soft earth, and for the first time, the youth raised his eyes to meet Ike's deep blue gaze. "Don't you know me at all? Don't you know my distaste for others? All others, except you? You are my life, Ike, the reason I exist! I would never betray you!"

The bluenette let out a shaky breath and wiped his eyes before replying, "I thought you were innocent, at first. I thought he was abusing you, but when you stopped me from... From hurting him, I… I don't know. I thought you were defending him, and that you were betraying me."

"I was in shock, Ike! I wasn't telling you to stop, or wait, or whatever I said. I just wanted everything to stop, because I was so confused. How could I kiss anyone but you?" Soren raised his hands to Ike's cheeks in a soft, cherishing caress before letting them fall again. "I couldn't fathom that I had just been with Zelgius... Goddess, Ike, I looked everywhere for you, and to find you with Sothe…!" The youth almost began to cry again, but Ike grabbed his face gently and steadied it.

"Sothe was a mistake, Soren!" He stressed seriously. "I love you, and only you... I will only ever love you! Sothe was the worst mistake of my life!" the mercenary said desperately, wishing more than anything that Soren would just understand.

He took a moment just to cradle the youth's face before continuing to the core of what truly needed to be said. "It was Micaiah, Soren. She spiked our drinks that night and made a deal with Zelgius to try to seduce you when you were vulnerable." Ike explained. "Though I don't know why." Soren pulled back from him then, red eyes widening in fury.

"Micaiah?" The spell caster couldn't pull together a sentence that made sense. Ike reached for him again.

"But Soren, please. Forget her and listen to me. I love you. I only want to be with you."

Soren shook his head, his mind swimming with the new information and the long awaited exhaustion from lack of sleep making it hard for him to even hold his head up. "Ike... I don't know any more... What do we have left? Sex is no longer something only we share... How do I know that you love me like you say you do?"

"I do love you, Soren! Everyone else be damned! We can live alone if that's what it takes for you to forgive me," the mercenary pleaded.

"Ike, if you loved me that much, you'd ask me to _marry_ you."

"I already did," the mercenary whispered softly. Soren's head snapped up to look him in the eyes. They were so soft and blue that he could only be telling the truth. "You were just too tired to hear it."

Soren's eyes clouded with tears before he closed them. Ike leaned down a little more. "It was our first night in Gallia. Do you remember?" Ike whispered, a hand reaching to wipe away the spell caster's tears.

"Of course I do."

"You were sleeping... and I asked you. Because it's what I want, it's how much I love you." Ike moved and embraced the sage, pressing his face into his hair. "And I want everyone to know. Marry me, Soren." Ike pulled away, searching his lover's eyes for an answer. The sage reached up and held Ike's face.

"I do, Ike. I want to marry you, I love you."

Ike let out a breath of relief. This was how strong their love was. They could get through anything. And they always would, together.

Ike moved and rested his head on the sage's shoulder and snuggled into the wet fabric of his robes. His arms gave the Branded a bit of a hard squeeze, their bodies shifting slightly and Soren hissed in pain.

"Oh, sorry... Ah, your leg..." Quickly, Ike pulled from their embrace and bent over to get a good look at Soren's leg. He pushed the Prince's robes up and worked around his thin pants to reveal a wide, bloody scrape on the outside of his thigh. Soren whispered that his knee throbbed and he couldn't bend it without it hurting.

"It's more than likely broken... I tripped on a rock underneath the water and that's what sent me under the first time. After that, I suppose the currents had their way with me." Soren explained, running a slender hand across his still leg. Ike's stronger one covered it for a moment before he gently lifted the sage into his arms.

Soren said nothing, even when his leg pained him. Ike held him close and started back to the castle. Soren's right arm rested around the mercenary's shoulders and his other hand flattened on his chest. The two walked in silence, savoring the intensity of the conversation they had just had and the hard realization of what they were facing together.

After a few minutes, Ike suddenly came to a stop, and as Soren had dozed off, the sage opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. "...We're engaged." Ike said quietly. Soren swallowed, fisting Ike's shirt and closing his eyes again. He huddled deeper into Ike's chest.

"We're engaged." He repeated, and the finality of his tone caused Ike to resume walking.

XxXxX

Soren and Ike rested comfortably on the Prince's royal bed, the sage lying in a snug position in Ike's arms. Rhys had already used an elixir, and all the sage had to do was keep still while the potion took its full effect and mended his leg. The commander stroked the prince's hair languidly, trailing kisses from behind his ear to his jaw, whispering never ending words of love and encouragement.

The two were interrupted as Titania stepped into the room politely. "Pardon the intrusion." Soren stiffened slightly, and Ike halted his movements, save for gently combing his fingers through Soren's hair.

"Titania." He greeted with a lopsided grin. The red head wasn't surprised in the slightest to see the two this way.

"Hello Ike." Titania replied. She looked to Soren as she took a seat on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Soren sighed, preparing to act as he always did towards Titania.

"How I am feeling would be more than obvious to anyone who paid attention," he said icily, nodding to his propped up leg. Titania's small smile fell, but she was not discouraged.

"Same old Soren." she said quietly, turning away for a moment. Soren reached out and touched her arm, catching her attention again. The spell caster tilted his head back to refer to Ike. "…I'm feeling fine."

Ike smiled at that, keeping quiet. The lady paladin grinned. "So, are you two finally going to start telling everyone? Though, I can tell you, it is a bit obvious." She chuckled and stood, not being one to be able to sit very long.

"Not my grandfather." Soren said immediately. Ike stroked his arm. "Something just tells me that he wouldn't approve. But my mother will be the first to know, as I'm sure she'll take me in whatever form I come in," He rested back more comfortably, and then continued, "My plan is to go to Daein and assume the throne there."

"Really?" Titania said, seeming interested. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

"Yes..." Soren idly fumbled with his robes to give himself something to do. "I am the heir after all, and I may be able to live... openly there, without Dheginsea and other possible judgments. Daein is in need of a ruler. If I can do them any good, they may not care one way or the other."

"Almedha would definitely go with you, right? I don't think she's giving you up any time soon." Titania said. "And Ike, too… so the mercenaries…"

"I don't know what the group wants, or how they'll take this," Soren's voice trailed and he turned his head to look at his commander. Ike nodded once and Soren grabbed his hand. "But we're getting married."

The lady's knight's eyes widened as a smile lit her features. Her eyes fell on Ike, whom she considered to be close enough to be her own son. She hugged the commander with a gentle laugh. "Oh, congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you." She looked to Soren and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "You've needed this for a long time."

Soren just nodded, a faint smile threatening to break his impassive mask. Ike, having been silent the entire time, kissed the sage's head, causing his blood red eyes to shift in the bluenette's direction. The swordsman just smiled. "Thank you," he directed at his deputy.

"So, come on. When is the wedding?" She asked, unable to hide her eagerness.

"Soon," Ike assured with a smile as he maneuvered his way out from around Soren and guided him to lay back. He took the blankets from the foot of the bed and covered him up to the neck, careful of his mending leg. He kissed his lips and Titania backed out of the room to give them privacy. Ike patted the blankets and Soren's hand reached out to grab his collar.

"Where are you going?" He asked, unable to hide the urgency in his tone. Ike pried Soren's hand off of his clothes.

"I thought I would go speak with the company. Explain things while you're recuperating... Is that okay?"

The sage took hold of Ike's hand, and made sure that Titania was still in hearing range, "Ike, you really don't need to tell them about how I can't handle my liquor. I went for a walk, and I got lost. There isn't much to report." Ike nodded. It burned him that Soren was willing to lie and cover up his mistake so he could save face for the company. "And our news… it can wait until we're safely out of Goldoa."

Ike pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. The regret of his mistake was still evident in his eyes, although Soren had forgiven him. "Okay. I'll tell them that, then. They're all still worried." He kissed him again and encouraged him to sleep before leaving the room.

Titania waited against the wall as Ike stepped out, closing the door behind him. The door clicked and echoed in the silence of the hall. Ike didn't look at her. "...What happened, Ike?"

Taking a quick breath, the commander started down the hall. "Follow me. I'll tell you."

XxXxX

"Are you kidding? But Micaiah is such a sweetheart!" Titania exclaimed, staring at Ike in shock from what her commander had just explained. The two of them were sitting on a bench in one of Dheginsea's many large courtyards. Ike shook his head.

"Apparently, she's far from it." He bit out. "And I don't know what she has against me. But I'll never forgive her for her games. She almost cost me Soren." The bluenette looked up at the window that he knew was his and Soren's room. He looked back down and sighed.

Titania lowered her voice. "But Ike... you and Sothe-"

Ike cringed, covering his eyes with his hand. "Goddess, there isn't any way for me to take that back. What am I going to do, Titania?"

The red head responded by laying a comforting hand on the commander's shoulder. Over the years, she had come to think of Ike as her own son; she had watched him grow and prosper under his father's guidance. It pained her to see him so upset. "No, what's done can't be undone, but it can still be made right. Have you spoken with Sothe since then?" she asked.

Ike kept his face in his hand. "No."

"That might be a good place to start. If you're truly committed to Soren, and I know you are, you need to let Sothe know that it was a mistake. Don't lead that poor boy on. Then, just make it right by Soren. He may have some hurt feelings he's hiding." She stood and placed a kiss on the top of Ike's head. "I know you'll do what's right."

Ike looked up then as his deputy walked away. He smiled. "Thank you."

XxXxX

When Ike had left the room, Soren sat up in his bed and reached for the pillow that Ike always used. He pulled it against his chest, burying his face into its softness. He had told Ike that everything was fine. He had agreed to marry him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the bluenette's actions. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He had already cried about it, and he would not allow himself to do it again. Ike was his, was with him, was marrying him... Sothe and that night meant nothing, nothing at all, right?

"Soren?" Almedha's gentle voice pulled him from his reverie and he looked up to see his mother had entered the room. Their eyes locked and she rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, my son, thank the Goddess you're alright!"

"Mother..." His voice was muffled against her shoulder and he reached to pat her arm. She pulled away and smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her tone motherly and filled with love for the son she had missed raising. Soren swallowed and took a breath.

"I feel better..." He assured. He avoided eye contact with her for a moment. "Mother, I need to let you know..."

"Yes?" she said earnestly. He met her gaze.

"I've decided to go to Daein."

XxXxX

Word of Soren's return had delighted Mist, who had been with her new friend Micaiah since arriving in Goldoa. Even though Micaiah had remained silent whenever Mist heard the news, Ike's younger sister had said nothing and continued to enjoy her time with the maiden. As the two were leaving the dining hall that afternoon, Mist noticed Sothe approaching them. She alerted Micaiah with a grin.

Micaiah turned to see him, and her smile fell. His fists were balled and he was glaring at her, and his stomping feet did not make her feel well.

"S-Sothe, good after-" She began, but when the thief fisted her shirt and roughly jerked her away from Mist, she yelped and gasped.

"Sothe! What are you doing?" Mist exclaimed in worry. Sothe turned his piercing gaze on her, but only for a moment before dragging Micaiah down the hall.

"Sothe, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" the girl pleaded. The thief grunted in anger and pulled her around, pressing her up against the wall.

"You know what you did, Micaiah! How could you?" Shocked at his knowledge of anything, she stared blankly at her long-time friend and protector.

"Sothe… what did Zelgius tell you?" She approached lowly. "I'm sure that he has his excuses for sleeping with Soren, and hurting Ike like he did, but that is no reason for you to come after me."

"He said it was all your idea!" Sothe roared, pushing the girl's shoulder hard. She yelped and grasped it.

"Sothe, that hurt!"

"You spiked their drinks? What is wrong with you?" Sothe's anger was evident and even Micaiah felt a twinge of fury.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sothe, but I'm sure that Ike deserves everything he gets! You'd just be better off not worrying about him. He doesn't love you!" she cried, stomping her foot.

"We made love." He interjected sharply. Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked. Sothe nodded and continued. "Ike and I had sex last night, because he drank some of the same potion you gave Soren. Zelgius and Soren didn't even do it."

Micaiah could do nothing but stare at her old friend in horror and hatred. "How could you, Sothe? How could you do this to me?"

Sothe was at a loss for words. "Do this to you? How fucking egotistical are you?"

Micaiah couldn't believe how she was being spoken to. "That is it,Sothe! I have never done anything to you, and you betray me like this? I thought you were better! I thought we had something! What would the rest of the brigade think?"

Sothe took a deep breath to control his anger and soothe his tone. He backed away from her for a step.

"We never had anything." He said clearly. He leaned closer and glared into her eyes. "And we never will."

Furious and heartbroken beyond words, the Branded girl turned her back on her life long companion and rushed out of the palace. She would return to Daein, where she could get away and be welcomed with open arms. She fled the palace, but didn't make it too far before running headlong into a black clad knight. Being alone, the girl was frightened, and stood frozen in place before his giant form.

But then the man spoke. "Do not be alarmed. I am here to assist you, Lady of the Dawn."

"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered, shying away from the figure.

"I am… a friend. Return with me to Begnion. You will be protected and safe, I assure you."

"But I intended to return to my home..."

"Daein will soon have a new King. You will not be welcome there. Come with me."

With a short time to consider the consequences and assess the feelings she felt coming from the knight's heart, she approached him and the two disappeared from Goldoa.


	10. Daein's New Light

**Daein's New Light**

Almedha blinked, staring at her son for a short second. Clearing her throat politely, she nodded sternly. "Of course. It's your birthright to rule that country." She cupped his cheek and gave a small smile. "And you will do it better than your father ever could have." She assured. She kissed his brand and looked him in the eyes. "But surely you will wait. This isn't in your immediate future, I'm sure." She hitched her voice on the last word, making it a question.

The sage shook his head. "Actually, I was planning on leaving as soon as I can walk."

Almedha looked shocked. "Why the haste, my love? You should be resting; you've had a terrible experience."

Soren smirked at the irony. _I had a terrible experience, and it has nothing to do with my trip over the waterfall..._ "Actually, it would just give me some peace of mind to get out of this place, and leave behind certain memories."

His mother nodded, not quite understanding her son's reasoning, but not in any position to be disagreeing with him. She almost stood to leave, but he touched her arm.

"... Also... I would like to be married."

This time, Almedha let her mouth hang open for a moment. She stared at her son in confusion, but eventually smiled at him. "Darling… you do know that marriage is not a requirement...?"

Soren nodded, ready to tell his mother his greatest secret. "I know, Mother. And I'm not doing it solely because I've decided to take the throne." The sage's cheeks began to flush as he realized that he was about to tell his mother, whom he had known for three weeks, that he was in love with another man. "I've fallen in love. Well, to be more precise, I've been in love. For quite some time now."

Almedha's heart soared at the fact that her son was telling her all of this, despite them not being very close. She took it slowly, holding in her joy. She patted his arm. "That's wonderful, Soren! But... I've never seen you... with anyone but that Commander Ike," she said quietly. The moment she said this, Soren looked up at her and nodded once. Her draconic eyes widened in realization.

"I see." The dragon princess nodded, her smile faltering. "Father would not approve. Hence why you are so hasty to be gone."

Soren nodded. "Indeed. And… I would appreciate your support in the matter."

Almedha's eyes softened as she took in her adult son. "Soren. You're my only baby. I could never turn my back on you." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He raised a hand to pat her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mother... it means a lot to me."

XxXxX

After Titania suggested it, Ike had promptly decided to find Sothe and speak with him. He searched for a full fifteen minutes, checking several different courtyards and training fields. He finally found the thief practicing with his stiletto in the castle's southeast training yard. He was clad in his casual wear, but his scarf wasn't covering his face. He stood stone still for the longest time, and Ike jumped as the thief threw the blade in one quick whip. It stuck in a nearby tree with a pang.

Ike grinned at the emeralde's ability. He hadn't even been facing that direction. As Sothe moved to retrieve his weapon, the commander approached him swiftly, calling his name. "Sothe!"

The youth went still, but turned around slowly. "Ike…" He looked down, embarrassed. Ike came to a stop about three feet from him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sothe, look… As much as neither of us want to, I think we have to talk about what happened last night." Sothe did his best to keep his heart in his chest as he prepared his knife for another throw. He remained silent as he listened. "I just need to say one thing. Last night..." His gaze was locked on Sothe's back as the youth refused to look at him. "It was a mistake."

This didn't surprise the thief at all. He tossed the stiletto again. Amazingly, it missed its target. "I know… Commander. Trust me, you really don't have to explain yourself. I know you love Soren."

Ike's fists clenched and unclenched. "Sothe, I... I am sorry, though. To have dragged you into this. This entire thing is my-"

"Don't say that," Sothe said loudly, turning to look at him for the first time. Ike stared. "This was all Micaiah's fault. I don't know why she did it… And from what I've heard, she's nowhere to be found..." The boy averted his gaze. "But none of this is your fault."

Ike was silent. His blue gaze hit the ground where it lingered a few moments.

"S-so, is this talk over?" Sothe attempted to sound casual and he wandered away to pick up his stiletto. A tiny smile crept onto Ike's face and he felt a little relieved.

"...I suppose so. Good night, Sothe."

The emeralde kept his shoulders straight as he waved over his shoulder. He stayed facing the trees until Ike's footfalls could no longer be heard. Within seconds, his eyes were full of tears, and he knew he couldn't stop them. But little did he know, hidden away from him was someone that did care for him, at least a little. Someone who felt his heart sting at the sight of the youth's tears.

XxXxX

It took a total of two days for Soren to be able to walk without help. The sage was quick in his goodbyes to his grandfather; Dheginsea insisted on a council meeting with the new King once he was settled, but Soren knew that the man simply yearned for a quick family reunion.

Plans were made to leave Daein as quickly as possible. Within three days, Ike and his company left Myron. Two weeks of travel took them to Tanas, and by that time, Ike and Soren had still not slept together. They were still uncomfortable, but had reached an agreement that maybe it would be best to wait until after they were wed to make love again.

Though Ike was only prolonging the process of trying to heal himself from what he had done.

Two more months passed before the company reached Nevassa.

Once there, Almedha officially established Soren as the lost heir to the counsel members who had currently seized power of the war-devastated nation. More than willing to have a new leader, Soren was crowned the following day as the 14th King of Daein.

Within two weeks time, by his calculations alone, Soren had removed all of Begnion's influence in Daein, and had passed an economic stimulus plan that had the economy on the rise. Daein was once again a stable nation, and after he was sure he had the people's support, the new king announced his wedding plans. To Soren's surprise, the people accepted Ike without question. Ashnard had far more quirks than a gay lover to deal with, so the citizens were mostly relieved.

Soren left it to Almedha to arrange the wedding, though the only thing he requested was a small, private ceremony. The spell caster spent all of his spare time with Ike, trying to reestablish the closeness of their pre-Goldoa relationship. The commander meant more to him than all of Tellius, and he would do anything to build a bridge between them.

Ike had found it extremely easy to adjust to life in the Daein castle. He and Soren had kept their promise not to make love until their wedding night, and he had even been feeling better about his mistake with Sothe.

Likewise, none of the members of the Greil mercenaries had left Daein. The company obviously meant a lot to each of them, and they all lived together on a large base outside of the nation's capital. Even Kieran, deep loyalist to Crimea and its Queen, remained in Daein. Ike assumed he had met a local Daein citizen.

For their wedding, both Ike and Soren had worn white, for no apparent reason other than they felt it was the appropriate color. Soren wore very plain, white silk robes, and had a custom lord outfit made for Ike. Rhys had wholeheartedly agreed to perform the ceremony.

It took place in a private room with the mercenaries as the audience. The two had written custom vows for each other, which had proven difficult for both of them. When it was Ike's turn to speak his love in front of his friends, he had been frightened.

"Um... I'm not very good at this, so bear with me..." He whispered, taking a shaky breath. He cleared his throat and two quiet seconds followed. He heard Shinon cough. "Soren... when I look at you, I feel like I'm looking into a mirror sometimes. You always reflect me in the best of ways, and give me perspective when I need it.

"I want you to always be your upfront and honest self. I always want to hear what's on your mind. You're my whole world, and... I know I've made mistakes, but I want to only bring you happiness, from this day forward. Please accept this ring as a token of my love for you."

He delicately held Soren's hand as he placed the band on the sage's finger.

Soren swallowed, taking a moment to gaze at his ring in the faint light of the room. "Ike," he began. "You came into my life by accident, but you made a remarkable impact. You saved my life, and gave me a purpose when I had none. You gave me a voice when I couldn't speak, you held out a kind hand when no one else would, and when the world turned its back on me, you were there.

"Words fail to convey the depths of my love for you. I only wish to remain at your side, until the end of my days. I wish to please you, as you are my life. Please accept this ring as a token of my never ending love for you."

The moment that Soren had Ike's wedding band securely in place, the bluenette pulled him into a loving embrace, to which the spell caster smiled and wrapped his arms around the bluenette's back. Rhys concluded the ceremony and their friends clapped. Mia even whistled.

"I love you," Ike whispered into Soren's ear. Soren's fingers gripped the white fabric of Ike's tunic.

"I love you, too. I love you, Ike."

XxXxX

The wide double doors closed gently behind them and Ike didn't waste any time scooping the sage into his arms, pulling Soren off of his feet.

"We did it." he whispered and Soren held his face, studying his blue eyes.

"That we did." he replied softly. Ike walked to the bed and gently laid him across the red fabric.

The young king sighed dreamily as the commander crawled on top of him, showering him with affection. Although the two had been in similar situations before, this was the first time that their kissing had taken place in bed. The sage was eternally grateful to have the bluenette with him now. Nights had been painfully long and cold without his lover at his side. It only enlarged the gap between them, in Soren's eyes; he needed Ike to heal.

"Get me out of this thing," the spell caster pleaded between kisses, tugging at his robes.

Ike was more than happy to accommodate him. His hands grasped at every knot and clasp until finally he pulled the fabric apart to reveal his lover's pale chest. He lowered his lips and dragged them across the soft skin.

Soren felt Ike's movements slow when the swordsman had reached to undo his pants.

"...Ah..." Ike was all but frozen, unsure of how to proceed. _Soren... is this okay...? _He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his ministrations ceased.

He felt a soft, loving hand weave its way into his messy blue hair. "It's okay, Ike." his lover whispered. "I want this. Please, I want you so badly, it's painful." The spell caster cupped the bluenette's cheek and raised it so they were looking each other in the eyes. Soren's crimson gaze was serene, gentle; something reserved only for the swordsman. "Please, take me."

Ike's gaze was soft and adoring as he listened to his spouse. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue darting into Soren's mouth. He moaned loudly; Ike hadn't kissed him like this in so long.

Within moments, Ike had discarded his every garment, save for his headband, which Soren lovingly removed. The bluenette rolled onto his back when Soren pushed him gently. Seductively, the spell caster trailed kisses down Ike's chest, eventually coming face to face with the bluenette's massive length.

"Soren..."

"No, Ike." The sage said quickly, giving the head a gentle kiss. "I want this. I want you." Ike nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Soren's small mouth envelop his member. He let out a breath of pleasure, his body shaking slightly as he felt ebony strands tickling his thighs.

The spell caster took as much of his lover's length as he could, slowly bobbing his head, licking down the shaft, and then flicking his tongue over the tip as he came back to the top. His fingers massaged Ike's sac, moving back and forth between it and the base of his length.

Ike's head fell back on the pillow, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He swallowed thickly as Soren made another pass over his cock. "Goddess, Soren!" he called between pants. _You're too good at this. _He reveled in the feeling of his lover's wet mouth for as long as he could stand it before placing a gentle hand on the sage's head. Soren's tongue hung out cutely as he looked up at the bluenette.

"Ready?" he asked on a breath, his voice deep. Soren gave the tip of Ike's length one more kiss before shuffling up Ike's body and straddling him. His hands flattened on Ike's shoulders and the commander held his hips in place.

"Now," Soren whispered, his lips against Ike's cheek. Ike guided his hole to the tip of his shaft and Soren lowered himself onto it. "Ahh...! Oh, Ike... it's been so long..." Ike caught Soren's lips in a sweet kiss as his lover adjusted to such a large intrusion.

"Is it wet enough?" Ike murmured. While he tried to relax his lower region, Soren kissed his lover deeply, muffling his words with a nod, and lightly traced the larger male's nipples with his fingertips. It didn't take long before he was ready to begin, and he repositioned his hands firmly on the commander's shoulders to alert him that he was ready.

Ike smiled, resting one hand on his lover's hip and stroking his hair with the other. "You're so beautiful, Soren," he whispered dreamily, allowing his hand to fall to the youth's cheek. The spell caster leaned into the touch as he began their rhythm. Ike groaned in pleasure, letting his hand trail down the youth's neck, stroking his chest, sliding past his ribs, and settling on his other hip to guide their tempo.

Surprisingly for Ike, making love was simple this time. He slid in and out of Soren with extreme ease and he felt his love for the sage grow with each thrust. Soren was his life, then and forever.

"I love you, Soren," Ike managed through gritted teeth as he came. Soren collapsed atop Ike's chest and tried to catch his breath, whispering words of undying affection in reply.

XxXxX

In her time on the run, Micaiah had come to live in the comfort of upper class Begnion society. The Black Knight had made good on his promise to protect her, but she was still in discomfort. She missed Sothe with an intense passion and longed to see the boy and make things right with him. She promptly decided to leave Begnion, secretly from the Black Knight, to locate her brotherly companion.

She arrived in her homeland a week after the new King's wedding. She caught wind extremely quickly of the ceremony, but it only disgusted her. Ike and Soren were responsible for taking Sothe from her.

It was incredibly easy for the maiden to find the mercenary base outside Nevassa. At first it seemed empty, as if she had found it when they were all out to town. As she was awkwardly leaving, she happened to hear a faint moaning sound. Being naturally curious and somewhat kind, she decided to investigate to make sure that whoever was making the sound wasn't in pain. She followed the sounds to a cluster of bushes along the outer fences.

Pulling the brush apart, she gasped in shock as she found the Crimean knight Kieran in the exact opposite of pain as her dear friend Sothe deep-throated his cock.

"Dear Goddess!" She shrieked loudly, raising her hands to cover her face.

"Shi-Ahh!" Kieran yelled, guiding Sothe away quickly, standing and refastening his pants. Sothe turned as he wiped his mouth, his face beet red.

"Micaiah?"

"_Ike ruined you, Sothe!" _Micaiah cried before rushing away, tears streaking her face. As she ran from the scene, her mind raced with anger towards the blue haired commander. She could trace everything that had gone wrong in her life back to him, and now her dearest friend… She loathed him, every bit of him. The fact that he was living in luxury only irked her further.

Unused to such depressing emotions coming from her vessel, Yune chirped at the golden eyed girl for the first time in months.

"Oh, Yune!" she cried, coming to a stop. "Please help me! Ike did this! Every bit of it… I hate him! And you know I'm a good judge of character! I just wish he knew what it was like to lose the one he loved!"

The little bird flapped its small wings so it hovered in front of Micaiah's crying face.

_Micaiah... _Yune's voice crooned. _You are right. I do trust that you are a good judge of character_. Before Micaiah's eyes, the little bird's body transformed into that of a young girl, a light blue aura emanating from her. _But Ike is a hero. He saved this country from tyranny. Do you truly believe that anything would improve if the he did experience this pain that you refer to?_

Micaiah stared with wide eyes at the goddess. She cleared her throat, trying to dry her eyes in Yune's presence. "Y-yes...Yes, Yune… I do believe it!"

Yune closed her eyes. _Then I will lend you my strength, Micaiah._


	11. Lifetime Stolen

**Lifetime Stolen**

_A Few Weeks Later…_

Darkness fell over Nevassa as the sun tucked itself beneath the horizon. Most of the castle was asleep, though the King and his lover were far from rest. In his bedroom, Soren hopped onto his bed, trying to escape Ike who chased him from the washroom. "Ike!" The sage cried, holding up his hands to defend himself from the blow. He laughed as he was lightly struck with the pillow yet again. "I'm unarmed, will you wait a second?"

"Didn't you always tell me to strike while the enemy was weak?" the bluenette asked, slapping the spell caster in the butt again with his pillow.

"Didn't you always argue that it wasn't honorable to strike an unarmed opponent?" the spell caster argued, and as Ike moved in to hit him again, he pushed the mercenary onto the bed with a small gust of wind. While Ike reeled from the experience, the king grabbed his own pillow and brought it down firmly on the mercenary's chest.

Ike laughed and grabbed Soren's wrist, moving to swap their positions. Soren laughed as well when Ike finally towered over him. The bluenette moved to hold the pillow over his head threateningly and Soren leaned up quickly to capture his lips. His arms lowered as he dropped the pillow and they wrapped around Soren's shoulders as he returned the kiss.

"If every enemy on the battlefield were as convincing as you, war would not exist." Ike whispered. Soren smiled against his beloved's lips. He had never in his life been this happy.

Their love continued as they kissed deeply, occasionally exchanging sweet nothings between kisses. The young king could feel his lover's erection through his clothes and was very tempted to release him. "I can feel your desire," he whispered seductively.

The bluenette smirked and removed his shirt. "Have your way," he replied.

Soren ran his hands over the muscular chest, but stopped when a knock came at the door. "Your Majesty, you have a visitor requesting your counsel. She claims that lives depend on it."

The King sighed, frustrated. Ike chuckled at his sour expression and kissed the youth's pouted lips. "Duty calls, baby."

"Hm... so it seems." Soren scooted to the edge of the bed and straightened his robes. "As King, I forbid you from moving from this spot. If anything, I shall return to find you naked, am I clear?"

Ike laughed as Soren called to his messenger that he would be coming soon. "Your every wish is my command," he said. Soren kissed him again and groaned.

"I don't want to leave you," he whined. Ike stood and walked him to the door.

"I'll be here when you get back." he assured. Soren took a deep breath and nodded, kissing the mercenary once more before stalking out of the room. Ike leaned his head out of the doorway and watched his lover and King make his way down the hall. As the sage's hips swished, Ike whistled at him. Soren turned around with a blush and waved him back inside. Ike didn't stop watching until he was out of sight.

XxXxX

Soren opened the door to his counsel room angrily. "All right, who is it that has called me from my bedchambers this late at-" The sage stopped as he looked around the room. Every torch was lit, but the fire was not it's normal orange and red. The flames were blue. He froze, looking warily to the room's other occupant.

"Hello, Soren." Micaiah greeted with nothing more than a friendly smile, though that was all Soren could see since she was wrapped head-to-toe in a silvery-colored cloak.

"Micaiah..." the King growled, all surprise gone. He reached behind him to slam the door. "What a shame. I rather liked this room. But I'm sure that someone can clean you off the walls after I'm finished."

The Branded girl shook her head, her smile falling slightly. "Such hateful words."

"Such well-deserved words after what you made Ike and I go through!" he snarled, muttering a short chant and casting a gust of wind on the priestess. Her cloak was ripped away, revealing light blue wisps of energy that enveloped her entire body. Soren's crimson eyes widened in fear. "What…"

"Ike's suffering is just beginning." Directly after speaking, Micaiah's eyes began to glow a sky blue the same color as the aura that flowed around her body. She raised one hand and directed a flow of murderous magic at the raven haired sage.

Soren felt his throat constrict. An unbelievable pain enveloped his chest, but he couldn't breathe, so he couldn't scream. Micaiah's flattened hand balled into a fist in the air and the magic took the same form. Soren's body felt squeezed, though his actual physical form did not move. His very soul was being pulled from his body.

"Ike will suffer." The girl bit out angrily. Despite her actions, there were tears of sadness beading in her eyes. "My only regret… is that you will _not be alive to see it_!" The silver-haired girl shouted and jerked her arms, her pupils billowing like two tiny flames. Soren finally went completely numb and he collapsed, hitting the floor with a thud. He watched the blue light of the room dim as Micaiah fled.

XxXxX

Ike had turned and reclaimed his position on the bed after Soren left the room. He waited a few minutes and was not at all surprised to see that even such a short amount of time away from his spell caster made him uneasy.

_I am his husband... It's my right to know who he's speaking with so late at night. _He thought rationally. He grabbed his earlier discarded shirt and tugged it on before opening the door. He closed it gently behind him as he heard the echo of a door slamming from down the hall. He thought it was Soren leaving his study, and waited. Soren didn't come, and instead, a faint shout reached his ears. Ike didn't have time to think as he took off running down the corridor.

Soren could hear footsteps. He could see his outstretched hand shaking as his body convulsed and his vision blurred. A movement in the corner of his eye alerted Ike's arrival as the mercenary burst into the room. The bluenette's eyes scanned the office and came to rest on his lover splayed on the floor.

"SOREN!" Ike yelled, lurching forward and reaching for his lover. Soren felt the last strings of his soul leaving his body. He felt the urge to cry, and even though tears were shining on his face, he couldn't feel them.

"I..." He tried to speak but his voice was nonexistent. He coughed and his body jerked. More tears flowed when he realized that Ike had gathered his shaking body in an embrace and he couldn't feel the man's arms around him.

"Soren! Goddess, what's happened? Soren, open your eyes!" The worry and fear in Ike's voice was so clear, it was painful.

_My eyes are closed?_

"Soren! Soren! Tell me...!" Ike's voice was slowly fading. Everything was dark. Everything was still. "Soren, please!" Ike begged, putting a hand on his sage's cheek to try and jostle him awake. But he wasn't sleeping.

_He's not breathing! Goddess, why isn't he breathing?_

"Soren! Soren…" The commander desperately called the name over and over to the corpse in his arms. The young spell caster was incredibly still, his eyes gently shut. Ike gently laid him against the concrete floor, and held his nose as he lowered his lips to Soren's to attempt resuscitation. Nothing happened.

_This can't be real_! Ike tried again. Nothing. _There's no way this can be real! We were just in bed, just playing our game! We were about to make love! He can't be gone! Not when I can still hear his laughter; not when I can see him smiling! _He tried again, and again, nothing.

_He was so happy!_

The bluenette gathered the sage back into his arms as wild sobs ravaged his body. His every cell shrieked with pain worse than losing his father. The very fabric of his sanity was stretching; like an elastic band waiting to snap at a moment's notice.

A passing serving maid heard his cries and timidly peeked into the office. She gasped; Ike was sitting on the floor, his legs splayed. He held Soren's still form tightly to his chest while he rocked back and forth. His left hand held the corpse in place while the right hand covered his mouth to help silence his hysteric sobbing.

"What's happened? Is the King all right?" The poor woman questioned, covering her mouth after she spoke. Ike looked up at her desperately.

"Someone killed him." The words, saying them out loud, only intensified the pain. The bluenette lowered his head and continued to cry.

"What's going on?" Another passerby servant asked, trying to get a look into the room.

The first woman turned to him. "Call the guards! The king has been assassinated, and the killer could still be in the area!"

Ike quickly forgot the world outside himself and Soren's body. The sage's left hand lay face up on the concrete as his arm lay limp off Ike's lap. The bluenette grit his teeth so hard he thought that he might shatter his skull. He removed his hand from his mouth to lay it on the dead King's cheek.

"S-Soren... no, please, Goddess, no..." He leaned down and buried his face into the shoulder of the small corpse. "Who did this to you, baby?" Ike spoke as if Soren were still living.

_Who took you from me?_

The sound of footsteps from Daein royal knights and guards filled the halls and only got louder and louder. Shouts of questions could be heard, but Ike found it all to be nothing but blurs of noise.

XxXxX

Micaiah's body seemed to hit the ground running when she came to her senses, but all she felt was adrenaline. The rush of a murderer. The excitement of having ruined the life of someone she hated. She panted hard as she fled the castle grounds, but she didn't stop. She seemed to run for miles before a black clad hand reached out and snatched her arm.

She shrieked before another hand covered her mouth. She looked up at the Black Knight, her eyes wide and her chest expanding with deep gasps.

"My Lady. It is difficult to defend you when you are nowhere to be found." the knight stated.

"I... I had a matter to attend to," she explained as he lowered his hand, her nerves still on fire.

The Black Knight looked over his shoulder at the Daein castle and nodded. "It would seem your work here is done... let us leave before you are discovered."

Micaiah blinked and the two warped back to Begnion.

**A/N: Yes. That just happened.**


	12. A New Mad King

**A New Made King**

Ike spent the next several days in a haze. A curtain to shroud him from the harsh reality that had come to pass. A curtain that fell the moment Soren's body had been removed from his arms. Since then, the bluenette had been little more than a ghost, and his life felt like a series of nightmares during a restless night's sleep, fragmented bits that made little to no sense, most of which cannot be recalled.

Somewhere, he came to, only to notice that Titania was at his side, her hand on his shoulder. She had been speaking to him. "Titania?" he moaned groggily. He was sitting at a long, wooden table, an older man in front of him and Almedha and Titania standing beside them.

"It's okay, Ike. They're reading Soren's will," she informed regretfully.

Her words seemed so foreign to Ike, she might as well have been speaking another language. "What?"

He became aware of Almedha rambling in the background. "Did he leave a successor? Did my son acknowledge another to take his place?"

"Yes," The gentleman answered, placing his bony finger on a long slip of parchment. "A man named Ike is to take the throne, so it says..."

Ike felt a wave of utter confusion sweep through him.

"What? Me, King?" He stood up slowly, shaking his head. "But... Soren is King..." he muttered, staring at the table's wooden surface. The man reading the will looked to Titania, then Almedha, who covered her face and burst into tears.

Titania squeezed Ike's shoulder. "Ike… It's going to take some time to come to terms with, but... Soren is gone, Ike. Someone killed him." At this, Almedha shrieked, and went crashing to the floor as if she had been speared. The commander shook his head.

"Titania... you don't understand. He was fine! Everything was perfect! There's no way... there's just no way!"

"Do you want to lay down, Ike?"

"No!" He stepped away from her, covering his eyes and trying to think clearly.

"Well, I think you should. You've been through enough in the last few hours, and with the cremation tomorrow-"

"Cremation?" The bluenette shouted, causing the man at the table to jump. Titania swallowed. Ike looked away, tears springing to his eyes. He was unable to fathom his lover going up in flames. His mind boggled at the suggestion. _Burn... Soren? You want to burn him? _Ike nearly pushed Titania to the ground as he stalked past her and narrowly avoided tripping over the weeping form of his late lover's mother. He felt those blasted tears coming back as every crack in the wall reminded him of his spell caster.

He soon found himself running. Catching the startled glances of the servants and subjects in mourning, he carried himself to the room where he knew they were keeping Soren's body. He ran until he reached the door, coming to an immediate halt in front of it. He didn't want to touch it, didn't want to accept what lay on the other side. He gently rested his forehead against the wood and closed his eyes.

_Soren is in there. Not moving, not breathing._

_Not smiling, not looking at me. Not saying my name._

His grit his teeth together and his hands balled into fists. He opened his eyes, and with one deep breath, he opened the door and entered the room.

XxXxX

His eyes fell immediately on Soren's body, which lay on an enormous four poster bed amidst a sea of roses and lilies. Ike looked down and covered his mouth, but after a moment, looked back again. Soren's ebony hair was brushed but not tied back - _Like he always wore it! _- and it lay in a splay that contrasted the color of the flowers surrounding him.

Tears welled up and spilled over Ike's cheeks as he felt the ability to breathe leaving him. Before he realized it, he was on his knees next to the bed, Soren's cold, pale hand laying limp in his larger one.

_It's cold. His skin was never this cold. _More tears came as he brought the fragile hand to his lips. But even as his lips caressed the cool paleness, something else was tugging at his heart. Something powerful.

Anger.

It was because of some stranger that red eyes that should have looked at Ike everyday were now permanently closed. A voice that should have been in Ike's ears everyday would never be heard again. A love that Ike would never again in his life experience was gone forever, and he was alone. Not one other person in this world could be there for him now. Not Mist, not Titania, not Sothe... There wasn't anyone. Soren was his everything, and without him, there was nothing.

Except this burning urge.

Ike gave Soren's hand a final, shaky kiss before standing. He leaned over and stroked the sage's Brand. "Y-you're still... mine... my beautiful..." Two tears splashed onto Soren's dead cheeks, and Ike pulled away before his sanity threatened to leave him again. He turned his back on the late king and went to the door.

He was going to kill whoever did this. And it would be the last thing he ever did.

XxXxX

Ike did not sleep the night before the funeral. He laid awake all night long, holding Soren's pillow to his chest. The bed was far too big and too cold for one man alone. He longed for his partner; the one he was promised a lifetime to spend with. The one that he was robbed of a lifetime with.

"Soren," he whispered into the still night, not even aware that he had been crying until he heard his own hoarse voice.

The air was still and cold, like the corpse of his lover, and likewise gave no reply.

XxXxX

The cremation took place outdoors, in full public view, as was customary for Daein. Ike felt nauseated, and had almost refused to attend. Titania had convinced him otherwise, and he now stood at the front of the crowd, as he was the new King and husband of the man they were about to put to rest. Titania had to physically restrain him when the torch was lit. Every cell of the bluenette's body commanded him to rush down and save his lover from the flames, but there wasn't a thing he could do. The time for saving the spell caster had passed, and the commander had failed him.

Ike had to look away when the torch was lowered to Soren's robes. He stared with watery eyes at the ground, his stomach hurting and his breathing painful. Titania let slip a few tears as well, though more for Ike than for Soren. She put her arms around his neck and shushed softly into his ear, as a mother would. He clung to her.

"He didn't deserve this..." He managed, and Titania stroked his head. "He wasn't supposed to be lonely anymore..."

The red head squeezed him tighter. It truly was not fair.

XxXxX

A month passed. Ike had assumed the throne in his beloved's place and began immediate assembly of an elite team to track down Soren's killer. He ignored everyone and anything that didn't involve his plans.

He wouldn't allow himself to remember. He knew life was pointless now, and didn't plan on living it once he avenged his lover.

The door to the large council room opened, and entered a quiet cleric. "Ike," Mist called to her brother, who turned his back on her to focus on his plans. She tugged on his sleeve. "Brother, answer me!" she pleaded. The bluenette whirled around to face his younger sibling, and she gasped at how cold and dead his eyes were.

"What, Mist?" he demanded, his gaze not holding an ounce of love for his remaining family member.

The girl flinched away. "I came to visit... we haven't spoken..."

"Mist, unless you need something, you need to stop wasting my time," the king stated coolly, again turning his back on his sibling.

_So Titania was right; he has changed..._

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Tracking down the murderer, and doing my best to ignore a little pest who can't take a hint."

Mists eyes clouded with tears. "Brother... you never used to be so cruel... what happened? Where is your heart now? Frozen?"

The bluenette shook his head. "No. Quite the opposite. It burned the day of the cremation." Mist narrowed her gaze at her brother. She shook her head slightly.

"Soren wouldn't want you to be this way." she stated flatly. She yelped when the bluenette's fist came crashing onto the table with enough force to break it.

"GET_ OUT!" _he yelled harshly, his voice booming around the room and startling those who were helping him. Mist recoiled and she felt the urge to cry. She left the room in a hurry, and the door clanged shut behind her. Once his sister was out of the room, the King directed his glare to those he had assembled. "Well?" he demanded, causing everyone at the table to flinch back.

"Your Majesty!" A soldier called from the door. "We have a new recruit! He claims to know the murderer's whereabouts," He informed, shying away from the heat of the King's anger.

"Send him in!" the commander bellowed. To his surprise, Sothe entered the room with his newfound lover, Kieran, following close behind. "Sothe?"

"Ike." The emeralde greeted. He nodded his head, and Ike demanded any information he had. "I know it was Micaiah, Ike. She has many connections in Daein. I asked around, and they admitted to helping her sneak inside the castle grounds."

_"Ike ruined you, Sothe."_

"I also know that when I last saw her, she had a steep grudge against you."

Ike's eyes widened and his mouth opened, but no shouts came through. He noted Kieran standing so protectively behind Sothe. It pained him. "Micaiah...?" his voice was low but soon the room erupted with his loud, angry shouts. "Find every person that this man spoke with! I want them executed!" He turned to glare at Sothe. "Where is she?" He asked loudly as everyone around him moved hesitantly to carry out his orders.

Sothe stepped back and his back hit Kieran's chest. "I don't know where she is." Ike angrily lurched forward, but Kieran's arms wrapped around Sothe's chest. Ike stopped and glared at him.

"...You will help me find her." Ike said through gritted teeth.

"What do you want me to do?" the emeralde questioned, nudging Kieran's arms away.

Ike turned back to his worktable and took slow, calming breaths. "…Micaiah pines for you in a fashion that disgusts me, but I'm sure that we can use it to our advantage," the King finally said. "You'll leave the castle. Make up some story about how things ended badly with you and Kieran. Start rumors through your network of friends that you're looking for her. I'm sure she'll come running."

"Tactful." Sothe commented, not liking the plan at all, but willing to help Ike in any way possible. In a lot of ways, his relationship with Micaiah had gotten the commander and late sage involved in this mess. Now he felt a duty to make it right.

"I know. I have a brilliant tactician, and his plans never fail me," the King replied, clutching a small vial that hung around his neck. His eyes widened. He realized that he had indirectly referred to Soren and didn't feel upset, angry, or the urge to cry. _Are you fading away already, Soren?_

Sothe turned away after a moment of silence. He and Kieran moved to leave the room, but Ike stopped them. "Sothe needs to stay here." He said flatly, his expression and voice devoid of emotion. "We have to discuss this at length. He'll be leaving before tomorrow morning."

Sothe looked up at Kieran, who was glaring at the King. The thief gently nudged him out of the room. "It'll be fine," he whispered, nodding reassuringly at the red head. They were at the doorway. Kieran pecked his lips and the two shared a short moment before they parted.

"Be safe." Kieran said before backing away and leaving Sothe to the raging King. The bluenette's fists clenched at the display of affection. It painfully reminded him of all the sweet moments that he would never share with his husband.

"Sothe," he growled, growing impatient.

The emeralde turned and faced Ike's icy glare. "I'm going to give you a story, and you will relay it to whoever knows where this bitch is hiding. You will know this story by heart."

The thief swallowed thickly.

XxXxX

"Tibarn!"

The Hawk King's meditation was broken by the cry of his White Prince, who came rushing down the halls as fast as his wings would beat indoors. "Tibarn!"

"Reyson, calm down. Where's the fire?" the larger laguz chuckled, catching the Heron in his embrace.

"I've received word from Leanne!" the Prince informed urgently.

"Is everything okay? Surely no harm would befall her within Crimea!" the larger man growled.

"No, nothing like that! She's doing well, actually, but while she was with the Queen, she overheard disturbing news about Daein."

"Hmm..." Tibarn nodded once. "Ike's most trusted assistant assumed the throne, did he not? A silent little beorc, perhaps troubled, but he seemed a sound ruler. And I know that he and Ike shared a bond like no other…"

"The Daein King is dead." Reyson interrupted. "He was assassinated about three weeks ago, and Leanne claims that Ike has taken the throne," Reyson informed gravely.

"Ike, King of Daein?" Tibarn seemed shocked. "This is a true shame... but how is it that Ike came to the throne?"

The White Prince pulled back and broke his gaze from the Hawk's face. "How indeed. I asked Leanne and found that Ike and his assistant were much closer than anyone ever imagined."

"How close?"

The Heron blushed. "Much like you and I, Tibarn... The two were lovers. From what I've heard, they even married, and in the young king's untimely death, he left the throne to Ike... his husband."

"I... never would have guessed. This is indeed tragic, but your expression informs me that there is more news to come?" The Hawk King asked, releasing his lover and allowing him to pace.

"Yes. You know me quite well. Lady Almedha, the Dragon Princess, has been returned to Daein. Through Queen Elincia, as well as recent news flowing through Goldoa, it would seem that Soren is not only the Mad King's lost heir, but Dheginsea's only grandchild."

"... And he is dead?"

The white winged laguz hung his head. "His body was burned two weeks ago."

"And the Dragon King?"

"As unaware as ever of beorc affairs..."

"Hmm. Well, since the king is so well known for his temper, I believe that I should deliver the news, seeing as I am the only one who could out fly his wrath."

Reyson snatched his lover's hand. "And I will go with you!"

Tibarn grabbed the prince's wrist, gently. "You will do no such thing. I can't risk anything happening to you, Reyson. You will stay here and continue to monitor the situation in Daein. Now is not the time to be stubborn," he informed, and kissed the Prince. "I shall return within a few days time."

"Just... be careful, Tibarn."

Tibarn moved past Reyson to leave, but a weak hand grabbed his arm. He turned, only to come face to face with his blonde heron. Reyson didn't speak, but every time that Tibarn left him, he prepared himself for anything that may befall his King. He knew the possibilities that the creatures of this world put forth, and the situation in Daein was nothing but an example.

He placed his lips to the scar adorning Tibarn's cheek in a delicate display of intimacy.

"Come back to me," He whispered. Tibarn pulled the fragile blonde into his arms and lifted him bodily into the air. Their lips met gently.

"I will, I promise." He placed Reyson back on his feet, where he wobbled slightly from the daze that the hawk always put him in. When Tibarn morphed and took flight, Reyson lowered his head and said a quiet prayer in the ancient Serenes' language. It was for Tibarn, but more so for Ike. He knew the young King well enough, and hoped that his loss was not hurting him too badly.

How wrong he was.

XxXxX

"I don't care what the odds are, I want us moving out!" Ike bellowed to the commander of his small team, and the powerhouse of a woman flinched slightly. "Sothe has been gone for six days. That is more than enough fucking time for him to have made it to Begnion. Let's move!"

"Y-your Majesty!" A tiny voice met Ike's ears. He whirled around angrily.

"What?" Ike couldn't understand why no one was more eager to track down Soren's killer. It was his drive, the very reason his lungs were still working. And when Micaiah fell, he would rid the world of his hideous existence.

The young maid who had entered the room shied back, but delivered her message. "Y-you have a visitor, sir! He claims to be Tibarn, the Hawk King of Pheonicis."

"Tibarn?" For the first time in weeks, Ike was not yelling.

The bluenette found the noble Laguz in a separate meeting room. He looked battered and annoyed, but happy to see his friend from the Mad King's War. "We meet again, Ike."

"What happened to you?" the Daein king asked briskly.

"I went to visit with Dheginsea, and inform him of recent events-"

"I was hoping Almedha would attend to that, but the woman can't keep herself together these days. Surely I expect his support as I invade Begnion?"

"That's just it. He refuses to enter the situation, even though it was his own family who was killed. He's adamant that you cease your activities before you anger the apostle. Begnion and Crimea alike are fearing what you are turning this into. Daein is starting another war, and this time more countries may be involved," the Hawk king explained.

Ike's eyes narrowed and he clutched the crimson vial around his neck. He glared up at his old friend, and growled, "If I have to burn all of Tellius to find that silver-haired girl, I won't hesitate to do so. Nothing matters more than watching the light leave her eyes as she slumps against my blade... She took the most precious thing in the world from me, and I cannot go on, letting her live, without doing something about it." The golden wedding band that also adorned the bluenette's necklace lightly tapped against the crimson vial that held some of his deceased spouse's ashes.

The Beorc king looked the Hawk in the eyes when he did not seem convinced. "Would you stop searching for Naesala if he killed Reyson?"

Tibarn visibly stiffened and his once wise gaze turned into a deadly glare.

"I would make sure Naesala rested at the bottom of the ocean, as I would anyone who dare harm Reyson. But would I really throw this country into war again?" Tibarn knew that yes, he more than likely would set fire to all of Tellius to avenge his innocent heron love if something were to happen. But it didn't help his case, and it didn't help Ike. "Ashnard put this nation through hell once, are you really that ignorant of a man to do it again without reasonable cause?"

"AVENGING SOREN IS MORE THAN A REASONABLE CAUSE!" Ike's shout hitched and the words caught in his throat as he fought back a sob. Why did no one understand? "I was the only person he had! All he wanted was a calm life, with me, and he couldn't have it! He deserved it! And once I kill that wench for taking him from me, I'm going to kill myself for not being there to protect him!" Tibarn's logic was not going to get through to him.

The Hawk was not so naive as to think that he could reason with a suicidal king, so he changed strategy. "Then perhaps we should team up. With our combined strength, perhaps we can find this girl quicker, and end this war before it begins."

Finally. Someone who will help...

Visibly calmer, Ike sighed and took a seat, a humorless smile gracing his features. "That would be appreciated. Neither one of us wants a war."

The hawk Laguz felt a strange, sick feeling that _us_ somehow did not include him. Ike and Tibarn discussed the matter at length, and it was agreed that Tibarn would send his right hand men, Ulki and Janaff, to at least locate Micaiah and Sothe. And once Ike knew her location, he would move in and finish the job, and end everything. Including his life.

After a long discussion, Tibarn made up an excuse that he wanted to return to Reyson for a short time. Ike nodded and allowed him his leave. But what he really wanted was to inform someone of Ike's suicidal plans. Perhaps he could still save him.


	13. The Chase

**A/N: Forever With You is back after a two year hiatus. The hiatus started after the original ending, along with any motivation, was lost. The story has probably one or two chapters left. I'm disappointed because the original ending was much better, but at least the story will be finished. Enjoy!**

**The Chase**

"Maaaan!" Janaff groaned, returning to his dormant form in the middle of the sky. Ulki, still in hawk form, slowed beside him and transformed as well.

"What is it? Do you see something?"

"Of course not! We've been scouring over Begnion for two days, bitched out via messenger by Ike at least three times, and still we can't find these idiot humans. I'm starting to get tired, and I'm starting to get annoyed!"

Ulki blinked, his expression unchanging. "Perhaps one good round of complaining from you was the cue we needed. Listen. I hear something."

"Don't tell me to listen, tell me where to look!" Janaff beat his wings once, rising in the air in anticipation. Ulki concentrated for a moment, tuning his ears in precisely the right direction. They were idle over a thick forest, several miles from Sienne. The hawk listened closely, hearing the soft whispers of two people, a girl and a boy. He listened to the _scritch scritch _as whoever they were attempted to ignite a fire with sticks.

_Waste unless they find shelter. It will rain soon. _Ulki thought. He pointed eastward. "Two miles."

"YES!"

XxXxX

Just north of the Begnion border, Ike was pacing about his tent. The world wasn't moving fast enough for him, and he hated every idle moment of his prolonged existence. _Why? _he wondered, his fingers working themselves into the slight chain around his neck, the crimson vial sliding down to meet his finger. _I thought Ulki and Janaff were better than this.._. His hand opened and gripped the vial, pulling down on it and pressing the chain into the back of his neck. He pulled harder and harder, until the chain was about to give, when a light noise from outside caught his attention.

The walls of his tent were whistling with a light breeze, and somewhere in the camp, a small iron wind chime sounded in it's own song, unique to every breeze. Ike released the vial containing his lover's ashes, and raised his hand to his open mouth to stifle a sudden choking that tore through him. _That song is for me_, he thought, running his other hand through his hair as he resumed his pacing. _It's you, isn't it? You always controlled the wind. _"Soren?" he called softly to the empty tent.

After surviving the Mad King's war, Ike hadn't ever given much thought to what happens to people when they die. To think about it would bring back the guilt of all the lives he had to end to save his country, but after Soren's death, he found himself wondering what happened to someone after the body was gone. "Will I ever get to see you again?" The king swallowed, realizing he was still talking into his hand. After clearing his throat, he dried his eyes and tried to reign in his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon," Tibarn greeted, stepping into the tent. He looked around, expecting to find someone else, since he heard Ike talking, but he quickly realized that the bluenette was alone.

Ike was defensive, seeing the worry in the Hawk's eyes. "What? Do you have news? It better be good, for you to barge in like that."

"I'm actually glad to report that yes, I finally have news. Janaff and Ulki have tracked down Sothe and the girl. They-"

"Where are they?" Ike lunged forward, staring desperately into Tibarn's eyes.

"Calm down, Ike. They were spotted about a half mile outside of Sienne. This camp is about a two hour flight from there. A full day of riding for you beorc. Ulki stayed behind to monitor their movement, but Janaff has returned to lead the way."

Ike licked his lips, his eyes trailing down to the ground as he turned from the Hawk King. "Excellent. The day has come. Finally..." He clenched his fists slowly. "Finally, she will pay for this." He turned on his heel, shoving passed Tibarn and bursting out of the tent. "LET'S MOVE!"

XxXxX

"So, why did you bring me out here, Micaiah?" Sothe asked as he unsuccessfully tried to ignite a fire using only sticks. For so long he had travelled with at least one mage capable of fire magic that he wasn't used to starting a fire the other way. Micaiah knelt on the ground beside him and took the sticks from his hand, bringing forth sparks oddly quickly.

"I just wanted some time alone with you. I've been stuck in Sienne for so long now, all by myself." She shrugged. "It's so good to be out here with you again."

"How'd you end up there?" The emeralde asked, ignoring her comments and discreetly inching away from her. He took his seat on the stump next to their firepit.

"Oh, that's... a long story. For another time." She smiled at him, and he inwardly cringed. She moved closer to him. "Sothe, I'm so glad you came to find me. I know we grew apart, what with Begnion hunting me down and then travelling with the mercenaries... But I just knew we would always end up together. We're stronger than that," She covered his hand with her own smaller one. "Aren't we?"

Sothe fought to get Kieran's disapproving frown out of his mind. He squeezed her hand. "I guess we are." She smiled softly. Sothe cleared his throat. "You know, Micaiah... I don't know if you heard about Daein's situation, but..."

"Oh, I've heard." She retorted, her tone suddenly spiteful. "Our poor country. At this point, I don't know if it will ever reach peace again."

"It _was _at peace, Micaiah." Sothe murmured. He looked sideways at her. Because he already knew of her involvement, the guilt and shame was apparent on her soft features. He took a deep breath, then moved to the ground and pulled her into a one armed embrace ."Micaiah. If you... know anything, you can tell me."

Her head whipped to the side and there were tears in her eyes. "Why would you ask that?" She studied his face, but did not move away from him. "Sothe?" When he didn't answer, his features said it all. Her face finally crumpled, and she threw herself against him. He fell back, arms instinctively wrapping around her. "Oh, Sothe...!"

"Micaiah? What? Ssh..." He sat up, lifting her easily, and moved her hair from her face in a moment of nostalgia. "What is it?"

She whimpered, trying to wipe her eyes. "I don't know what to say, Sothe! I asked Yune for help. I just... I _hate _Ike, Sothe!" She cried. "Ever since we began travelling with him, I started to lose you. It just wasn't fair. He's an awful leader! He destroyed our country, he organized it's downfall!"

Sothe listened with wide eyes, fighting every urge to shove the girl away and spit in her face. He reminded himself that he was on a mission and that Ike would likely have his head in more ways than one if he messed it up. He gulped soundlessly.

"I... I understand, Micaiah."

She looked at him, mouth agape, then slowly raised her hands to gently grasp his face. "You do?" Their conversation cut short the ground rumbled beneath them slightly. Micaiah clung to Sothe in fear. "What was that?"

_Ike, let that be you! _Sothe screamed in his head. He jerked as Micaiah was suddenly removed from his embrace. He stood to see the girl standing beside an enormous, black-clad looming figure.

"My Lady, danger approaches. You should not have left the Tower." It spoke in a low and deadly voice. The head of the stranger turned and seemed to stare at Sothe. "Be wary of what you have said; he is your enemy." It spoke viciously.

"What? No! Sothe?" Micaiah stuttered, but no one answered as the ground began to rumble even more with the approach of what seemed to be a small herd of horses. Micaiah's eyes were desperate, and she turned to the black knight. Her gaze was frightened. "Get me out of here!"

Sothe covered his eyes as light enveloped the small clearing. After the flash, he remained the only one standing there. He let out a breath. Idly, he wondered if this were a bad or a good thing.

"_I see the smoke!" _Shouts and hoofbeats were now clear in his ears. He stepped out of the way as several horses bombarded through. A certain bluenette led their way.

Ike pulled his horse to a rough stop, glaring first at the empty clearing and then at Sothe. "Where did she go?" He demanded in an angry yell. Sothe scanned the group of soldiers and relief flooded him at the sight of Kieran at the back. The red-haired knight approached, reaching his hand out to offer Sothe room in his saddle. Ike seethed. "Where, Sothe?"

Sothe swallowed, thankful to be near Kieran again. He fixed his gaze on Ike's face. "She just escaped. With a large man, a black knight. They just vanished, suddenly..."

"Teleportation magic, sir." A mage informed Ike before he could ask.

"So you don't know where they went?" Ike asked, trying to calm his tone.

"The knight asked Micaiah why she left the "Tower". Maybe they went to Sienne, to the-" Sothe couldn't finished as Ike cut him off.

"Tower of Guidance." He breathed. He looked up in the evening sky. "Tibarn! To Sienne!" He shouted, then kicked his horse into a gallop to leave the clearing. _It's not over, Soren. I'm going to do this for you._

Kieran did not bid his horse follow as the rest of the group fled the clearing. Sothe let out a sigh. After a couple of minutes, the red head spoke. "You didn't kiss her, did you?"

XxXxX

Ike pushed his horse to run as fast as it would go. His legs burned and his back and stomach stung. Sienne loomed in the distance. Even from this far away, the Tower of Guidance could be seen clearly. He reached for the vial around his neck again. _Soren...-_

Suddenly, his team erupted into shouts and yells and the frightened calls of their mounts. Ike looked up in time, searching for Tibarn and Janaff, but saw instead a large black cloud coming down on them. It hit the ground in front of them, causing a small tremor. Ike abandoned his horse gratefully and it galloped away. He looked up at the black dragon.

"Kurthnaga?"

"Ike!" The Goldoan prince answered. "I've come to help. My father refuses to get involved, but I don't feel that's right! Soren was our family. This needs to be brought to justice."

Ike nodded, and the first breeze of the night tickled his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Tibarn had something to do with the prince's sudden appearance. "Will you take me to the Tower?" He asked, not commenting on the prince's motives, though he was thankful for them. Kurthnaga's large body turned slowly, and the enormous dragon head gave a nod. Ike took a deep breath, then waved the rest of his team away. "Go home! The wench is mine." The bluenette climbed onto Kurthnaga's back, searching for a secure way to hold on.

"Let's move!" Tibarn called from the air, swooping down around them, urging them to go. Kurthnaga took off and Ike's grip tightened.

"Take me right outside the entrance!" Ike yelled over the wind rushing over them as Kurthnaga flew through the darkening sky. Looking on either side, Ike could see Janaff and Tibarn flying gracefully along with them. Kurthnaga's large head bobbed in a nod and he began to dive for speed. The Tower grew ever closer.

XxXxX

Kurthnaga was several feet above the ground as Ike launched himself from his back. He hit the ground and rolled, but jumped to his feet and took off running toward the Tower's entrance. The large black dragon flapped his wings, seeing no further reason to land. He ascended once again as the bluenette reached the large entryway at the base of the Tower.

Ike was amazed at first just how big the Tower actually was. It was as big as a battlefield, although he could see his reflection in the marble floor. He looked up, seeing the spiral staircase that lined the walls and led to the top. Several windows etched into the structure's side let in the moonlight. It was quiet, save for Ike's heavy breathing.

He drew Ragnell. "I know you're in here!" He yelled to the open space of the Tower. He cared not that he was disrespecting Sienne, the Apostle, or the Goddess. His voice echoed off of the walls and bounced back at him to ring in his ears. The bluenette wandered into the middle of the large circular room. He fought back tears and practically growled, "Answer me!"

He did not have to wait long. On the other end of the room stood a small figure. Even in the dull moonlight reverberating off of the walls and floor, he could still make it out to be Micaiah. "How did you find me here?" She called, her voice quivering. She readied her tome.

Ike sneered, showing his teeth. He took an offensive stance and brought the tip of Ragnell to face her. "Where's your bodyguard? Sothe reported that you snuck away with one."

"Not here. So, Sothe really was your spy." Micaiah shook, although Ike did not see it. "I... I don't care about that anymore. I don't care about anything! You do whatever you want, Ike! You always do!"

"Shut up!"

"Go ahead, kill me! It won't change a thing! Deain is better off without you and Soren is still _DEAD!"_

The word hit the walls and rang around the room like a sad song as Ike lurched forward. Micaiah screwed her eyes closed, chanting softly. She raised her hand, but instead of her tome's natural white, blinding light, it was blue. In shock, the silver haired mage dropped her weapon and Ike had to skid to a halt, as the sky colored beams prevented him from seeing.

The light swirled in wisps, seeming to emanate from Micaiah who had pushed herself against the nearest wall. Ike looked on, his eyes a curious shade of angry. The beams acted quickly, shifting into the form of a young girl that stood between the adversaries. She faced Micaiah, who looked at her with remorse.

"Yune?"

_Micaiah. I am filled with regret at allowing your actions. _The voice was quiet and Ike stared through the blue wisps at Micaiah's face. _I waited for you to make this right on your own. But I see now that you never intended to. _

"Yune, please help me!" Micaiah begged, tears pouring down her face as she fell to her knees in respect and fear. The Goddess shook her head.

_You were wrong, Micaiah, and I was wrong to not have seen it sooner. _Yune turned slowly, her transparent eyes landing on Ike's face. _The one called Ike. I know that asking for your forgiveness would be a vain attempt at reconciliation._

Ike stared at her, dumbfounded. His heart raced. He could hear Micaiah somewhere in the background, muttering apologies. He dropped his sword, and Yune approached him.

_Although not everyone believes so, I am a troubled being. _Yune said, reaching up to the commander's neck. Her hand engulfed the vial and she gently pulled, freeing it from the chain. Ike didn't stop her. She turned back to Micaiah, having retrieved what she needed. _Micaiah. I am willing to help you make this right._

Micaiah was crying. She nodded desperately. "I'm so sorry, Yune. I'm so sorry!" She uncovered her face and looked up to see the Goddess holding her hand out to her. Her face was gentle, but not happy. The silver-haired maiden stood shakily.

_There is only one way to redeem yourself, Micaiah. _The Goddess held up the vial that housed Soren's ashes. _An exchange. _Micaiah's throat caught, as did Ike's. "What?" Both of them blurted in unison. Yune ignored the bluenette.

_Your life, Micaiah, in exchange for the life that you took. It is what is right. Do you doubt me? _Micaiah swallowed, and more tears fell. She shook her head.

"I don't doubt you." She whispered. She stepped toward the smaller ghost of a Goddess and took the wispy hand, the red vial caught between their grasps. At the touch, Yune's eyes closed and Micaiah's eyed widened. The blue light that had engulfed the room just before Yune's arrival returned, although it hovered around Micaiah.

Ike stepped back from the two, his hands shaking. He didn't take his eyes away. Their forms slowly began to rise, and Micaiah's body soon became transparent, like Yune's. At the last second, Micaiah looked down and met Ike's gaze.

_I'm sorry._

And then they burst into shallow beams of airy blue light, swirling around the Tower faster than Ike's eyes could follow. Eventually they slowed, moving in a downward motion toward the ground several feet in front of Ike. The world slowed around him; he raised his arm to cover his face as the lights sparked and became brighter and brighter. The light surged and surged, and then one final time before disappearing. The bluenette coughed and groaned as he lowered his arm.

His blue eyes fell on a pale, nude form lying on its side. It was motionless as shimmering blue dust dissipated from the air around it. The ebony hair splayed on the marble floor was unmistakable.


End file.
